Mercy
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Na guerra, não existe lado vencedor: apenas o que perdeu menos que o outro. A batalha contra Voldemort não foi exceção à regra, e eles nunca pensaram que fechar as feridas abertas cinco anos atrás fosse ser quase tão doloroso quanto a guerra. [LMHG]
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Olá para quem estiver lendo! -acena- Essa é a minha primeira tentativa de escrever qualquer coisa situado no maravilhoso (e milionário) universo de J. K. Rowling e espero não desapontar quem achar esta história. Críticas construtivas são muito bem-vindas.

Gostaria de avisar que irei manter os nomes dos personagens no original, por simples hábito - depois de ler tanto fanfiction em inglês sobre eles e de ler os últimos dois livros da série no original, eu acho mais simples deixar tudo assim.

**Atenção:** Spoilers para todos os sete livros de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Mercy**  
Prólogo

* * *

As cores vibrantes do sol morriam no horizonte, lentamente se escondendo atrás das montanhas enquanto o escuro da noite ganhava mais espaço no céu. A jovem bruxa parou por um momento, observando a lenta transformação do laranja flamejante até o azul meia-noite, deixando um suspiro curto escapar dos seus lábios enquanto ela erguia suas vestes com as umas mãos e continuava a andar.  
Empurrando as grades de metal enferrujadas que conhecia de anos anteriores, a jovem reprimiu um arrepio quando o som assustador daquele portão rangendo chegou aos seus ouvidos, parecendo ecoar por toda a vizinhança naquele final de tarde. Sua caminhada era abafada pela grama enquanto ela rapidamente se dirigia a um dos túmulos em particular daquele cemitério, silencioso e deserto como sempre estivera nos últimos cinco anos que ela o visitara.  
A experiência com a geografia local a levou com o menor número de passos possíveis até uma lápide padrão, parecida com todas as outras que a rodeavam. Soltando suas vestes cinzas, a bruxa se ajoelhou sobre a grama seca e retirou a sua varinha de um dos bolsos do seus robes, sacudindo-a na direção da lápide com um murmúrio em latim que logo clareou as palavras gravadas na pedra, trazendo lágrimas solitárias aos olhos da garota:

_A verdadeira força nasce do silêncio profundo dos corações que sofrem, não em meio à alegria; que seu sacrifício seja para sempre lembrado._

_Severus Snape  
1958 - 1998_

Um sorriso melancólico tocou os lábios da jovem bruxa quando ela conjurou pedaços de pano, produtos químicos, ferramentas e um lindo buquê de flores do ar. Movimentando-se para a frente com os joelhos, ela começou a limpar com cuidado a lápide daquele que fora para muitos o eterno professor de Poções em Hogwarts; aquele que habitara as masmorras do castelo e os pesadelos dos alunos antes dos exames; aquele que só havia conhecido rejeição e desconfiança em vida.  
Ela nunca deixava de visitar aquele túmulo regularmente, sempre escolhendo o aniversário de morte de Snape para arrumar, limpar e enfeitar a sua lápide, sempre com a viva memória do homem de profundos olhos negros na sua mente. Seus dedos finos esfregavam um dos pedaços de pano com vigor contra a pedra cinzenta, aos poucos retornando à sua cor branca original. Quando ela havia terminado com a lápide, o céu já estava coberto de estrelas e ela se viu forçada a apanhar sua varinha e, mais uma vez se utilizando de mágica, acender a ponta da mesma enquanto ela terminava sua rotina anual.  
A luminosidade fornecida pelo encanto era suficiente para que ela deixasse o material de limpeza de lado e, ignorando a dor que havia se apossado dos músculos dos seus braços depois do esforço contínuo, podasse rapidamente a grama que não parecia parar de crescer ao lado do túmulo. Era uma tarefa infinitamente mais fácil e teria sido resolvida em segundos bem como a limpeza da lápide se ela recorresse à magia, mas ela sentia que isso não era certo.  
Severus Snape merecia todo e qualquer esforço dela; ele merecia todo o respeito que lhe faltara em vida. Um segundo sorriso, mais prolongado porém igualmente triste retornou ao rosto da moça quando a mesma se lembrou da sepultura que Harry havia cavado sem ajuda de mágica para Dobby, o elfo doméstico. Aquela atitude havia servido de inspiração para a bruxa, que colocou de lado as ferramentas para desatar o nó do ramalhete que tinha em mãos agora.  
Devagar e no escuro a não ser pela luz da sua varinha, a jovem distribuiu as flores sobre o túmulo; eram lírios brancos, o mesmo tipo que ela sempre trazia todos os anos e que arrumava com graça sobre leito de descanso eterno do mestre de Poções.  
Satisfeita com o seu trabalho, a bruxa se virou apenas o suficiente para apanhar a sua varinha com os dedos da mão direita, notando com um suspiro as manchas de sujeira que estavam espalhadas na sua pele e, certamente, pelas suas vestes. Empurrando o pensamento mesquinho e insignificante para longe, ela então lançou um encantamento para a lápide vizinha que ficou magicamente limpa e reluzente como a de Snape. Os nomes de Lily e James Potter brilhavam sob o foco de luz que ainda era mantido pelo seu simples feitiço de antes.  
Mais um aceno e todos os instrumentos que ela havia usado durante aquela tarde para cuidar do túmulo do professor haviam desaparecido, e ela finalmente apagou a luz que havia criado sussurrando um quieto _nox_. Sua visão lentamente se acostumou ao cenário, a bruxa conseguindo distinguir os contornos das lápides de Snape e Lily Potter minutos depois. Elas eram as únicas que pareciam brilhar mesmo no escuro, e aquele gesto trouxe o primeiro sorriso sem qualquer carga de melancolia ao sério rosto da jovem.  
Pelo menos agora eles tinham todo o tempo para ficarem juntos novamente... Era claro que havia James também, mas ela tinha certeza de que Snape gostaria de saber que fora enterrado justamente ao lado da mulher que ele amara por toda a sua vida; a mulher cujo filho ele dera a própria vida para salvar.  
Absorta nos seus pensamentos, a garota não percebeu que outra figura se aproximava, seus passos também abafados pela grama que cobria o terreno. A segunda pessoa, no entanto, tinha plena consciência da forma da bruxa ajoelhada em frente ao túmulo que ele também havia planejado visitar.  
Foi o som de uma única folha seca se quebrando que despertou a garota dos seus devaneios, seus movimentos treinados pela guerra de cinco anos antes fazendo com que ela inconscientemente já estivesse em posição para a batalha, mesmo ajoelhada no chão. Sem conseguir enxergar mais daquele vulto misterioso que estava parado tão próximo, ela se levantou com um movimento fluido e apontou a sua varinha para cima, murmurando um encantamento que acendeu pequenas luzes em toda a volta do cemitério.  
A iluminação providenciada permitiu que ela reconhecesse a outra pessoa, dando dois passos para trás enquanto seus lábios se partiam para deixar um pequeno grito de surpresa e incredulidade sair:  
- Malfoy!  
O alto bruxo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, assumindo a expressão arrogante e superior que ela havia acostumado a ver no rosto elegante e aristocrático de Lucius Malfoy. Em silêncio, ele apenas inclinou a cabeça em o que havia se assemelhado a um curto cumprimento, mas a jovem não acreditou. Aquele era Lucius Malfoy, alguém que simplesmente ignorava a existência de pessoas como ela.  
- Senhorita Granger.  
A voz do patriarca dos Malfoy saiu neutra, sem a nota distinta de desdém que ela normalmente ligava à sua pessoa. Ainda surpresa, Hermione deu mais alguns passos para trás quando viu que Lucius havia decidido se aproximar ainda mais da lápide, sua figura imponente em vestes vermelho-escuro ligeiramente inclinada para a frente enquanto ele movia em silêncio os lábios, os olhos fechados.  
Hermione não conseguiu identificar o quê o outro sussurrava ou por que ele ainda não havia revelado sua varinha e utilizado uma maldição qualquer sobre ela. Seus olhos castanhos haviam acabado de se fixar no epitáfio que ela havia escolhido para Snape quando ela se lembrou com amargor que embora muitos celebrassem a coragem do antigo professor, poucos estiveram honestamente dispostos a cuidar do seu enterro na ocasião da guerra ou tomar qualquer providência do tipo nos anos seguintes.  
Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da jovem bruxa e ela percebeu, erguendo a cabeça, que estava sendo examinada pelo olhar penetrante das íris quase prateados de Malfoy. Desconfortável e arrumando as suas vestes enquanto o outro se mantinha em silêncio, ela só voltou a encarar o único outro visitante que ela encontrou naquele lugar quando sua voz controlada e calma ecoou no cemitério:  
- Estou correto ao assumir que a escolha do epitáfio bem como a localização do túmulo são obra sua, senhorita Granger?  
Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos brilhando com determinação enquanto ela cruzava os braços na frente dos seus robes cinza do Ministério da Magia.  
- Sim, senhor Malfoy. Eu me encarreguei de tudo.  
A bruxa de cabelos castanhos observou então o pai do seu mais odiado colega em Hogwarts fixar seu olhar na lápide vizinha, seu rosto frio sendo vencido por um rápido sorriso. O gesto fora tão ligeiro que Hermione não tinha certeza se havia visto de verdade aquela pequena curva nos lábios do outro ou não.  
- Ah, entendo. Muito apropriado. - pela primeira vez, a garota notou algo que poderia ser classificado como divertimento sincero na voz do outro bruxo, uma coisa que ela até então sempre imaginara como incompatível com a austera e insuportável figura de Lucius Malfoy - Meus cumprimentos, senhorita Granger. - ele acrescentou com um rápido meneio da sua cabeça na direção da garota e então para o túmulo de Snape - Até mais, Severus.  
Malfoy então deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar na direção dos portões enferrujados do cemitério de Godric's Hollow, deixando Hermione parada no mesmo lugar de antes, sem saber o que fazer. Aquele havia sido um encontro... Sobrenatural. Ela não sabia nem como descrever a breve interação entre o mais proeminente dos críticos de trouxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas e ela, epítome de tudo que a casa dos Malfoy sempre desprezara.  
Erguendo a varinha, ela desfez o feitiço que mantinha toda a área iluminada para logo em seguida balançar a varinha na direção das suas próprias roupas e murmurar _evanesco_, sorrindo ao saber que suas vestes estavam limpas novamente. Lançando um último olhar para as lápides do seu antigo mestre e dos pais de um dos seus melhores amigos, Hermione decidiu copiar a última atitude de Lucius:  
- Até em breve, professor. Eu espero que o senhor esteja bem e saiba que não foi esquecido por mim... - e então a voz da bruxa morreu quando ela virou a cabeça na direção da saída do cemitério, suspirando antes de continuar em um sussurro - Ou pelos outros.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** A primeira parte do epitáfio do Snape é de autoria de **Felicia Hemans**, poetisa inglesa, aqui traduzido (e ligeiramente adaptado) para o português. O original é: "Strength is born in the deep silence of long-suffering hearts, not amid joy." A segunda parte fui eu que acrescentei. As datas de nascimento do Snape são as oficiais dos livros, o que quer dizer que essa história se passa em 2003. 

Obrigada a todos que leram,  
Mari-chan.


	2. Um

**N/A:** Estou de volta com o primeiro capítulo da história! Eu normalmente não atualizo tão rápido as minhas histórias porque tenho o costume de fazer rodízio entre todas que estou escrevendo, mas eu ando tão viciada em Harry Potter que eu não consegui continuar nenhuma outra. Eu até escrevi uma carta para o sr. Jason Isaacs na última sexta-feira (para quem não sabe, ele é o ator que faz o Lucius no cinema).

Espero que as caracterizações dos personagens estejam plausíveis. Mais uma vez, eu queria lembrar que os nomes dos personagens e talvez de algumas outras coisas de Harry Potter vão ficar em inglês, mas eu acho que ninguém vai ter problema para entender.

**Atenção:** Spoilers para todos os sete livros de Harry Potter. Eu desconsiderei o epílogo do sétimo livro aqui.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Mercy**  
Capítulo 01

* * *

Hermione aparatou dentro do seu apartamento, soltando a respiração que ela tinha o hábito de prender quando executava aquele complicado feitiço. Andando até a porta de entrada, ela verificou se a mesma estava trancada à chave, uma mania que havia restado da sua herança trouxa e que da qual Ron normalmente fazia piadas.  
Olhando para as suas vestes, ela decidiu que era melhor lavá-las e trocar por algo mais confortável, agora que estava novamente em casa. Seus braços ainda ardiam do esforço feito mais cedo para limpar a lápide de Snape, mas ela se sentia satisfeita com o resultado; havia ficado tão bonita quanto qualquer uma mantida por magia.  
A lembrança daquela tarde no cemitério fez com rugas de preocupação aparecessem na testa da garota; Lucius Malfoy havia feito uma visita ao seu antigo professor e ela não tinha a menor idéia do motivo. Não saber a razão por trás de algo era uma coisa que assustava Hermione, e ela estava determinada a mudar essa realidade.  
Caminhando por um curto corredor que terminava no seu quarto, a bruxa trocou suas vestes por roupas trouxas, confortável na sua calça jeans e em uma longa camiseta que ela havia comprado em uma viagem à Disney com Harry e Ron, algum tempo depois da batalha final contra Voldemort. Todos eles já estavam trabalhando e decidiram empregar parte dos seus salários em uma viagem que nenhum deles havia feito; Ron, de longe, foi quem mais se surpreendeu com os parques de diversões, principalmente com toda a tecnologia usada no mesmo. Boquiaberto, ele disse que trouxas estavam bem sem mágica, mais do que qualquer sangue-puro poderia imaginar.  
Aquela memória fez a bruxa mais uma vez se lembrar da presença de Malfoy em Godric's Hollow, de forma que ela decidiu pesquisar sobre o quê ele e sua família estiveram fazendo nos últimos cinco anos. Prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, a garota voltou até a sala do apartamento, abrindo um armário onde ela havia guardado as edições do _Profeta Diário_ desde que ela havia começado a estudar em Hogwarts; a magia era útil nessas horas, provendo encantamentos para reduzir e muito o tamanho das coisas.  
Colocando os pés debaixo das suas pernas dobradas, Hermione deixou-se levar pela atividade que melhor fazia: ler. Virando jornal após jornal, ocasionalmente deixando seus olhos se prenderem em alguma foto que se mexia vivamente, a jovem não encontrou menção à família dos Malfoy em qualquer das edições dos três primeiros anos posteriores à guerra, o que definitivamente era estranho; ela se lembrava do orgulho e da arrogância de Draco em Hogwarts, característica daqueles que sabiam descender de famílias poderosas, e como tal, nunca deixavam de figurar nos jornais, nem que fosse apenas na coluna social.  
Ela não sabia o quê pensar da ausência de uma família claramente importante no cenário bruxo europeu. Franzindo o cenho, Hermione continuou vasculhando os periódicos, até que finalmente o nome que ela estivera procurando apareceu em um exemplar do final do ano anterior, numa pequena nota na páginas de negócios. O artigo dizia assim:

_Parceria entre Malfoy e o Apotecário_

_Ex-aluno de Hogwarts e reconhecidamente talentoso com Poções, o jovem Draco Malfoy, 23 anos, é o mais novo fornecedor para O Apotecário, loja de renome no campo de ingredientes e todo tipo de poções mágicas. Da sua residência em Londres, o jovem Malfoy disse estar muito satisfeito com o futuro dos negócios e que espera impressionar a todos com uma ou duas invenções suas._

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione piscaram várias vezes; não era possível. Relendo a nota com atenção dobrada na esperança de que mais algum detalhe se revelasse, a bruxa por fim deixou o corpo cair para trás na sua poltrona, suspirando pesadamente quando desistiu de achar qualquer coisa além do que as curtas linhas indicavam. Aparentemente, Malfoy estava de volta à sociedade, trabalhando honradamente como um bruxo qualquer.  
Bem, não um bruxo qualquer; a fama do Apotecário era enorme, bem como alguns de seus preços; ele só vendia do bom e do melhor, o que queria dizer que Malfoy definitivamente tinha talento para ter sido selecionado como fornecedor. Ele havia sido um bom aluno em Poções, mas...  
Por que não havia nada mencionado sobre nenhum Malfoy antes? Especialmente por suas ligações com Voldemort?  
Hermione continuou folheando jornais e encontrou uma segunda menção a Draco na parte de negócios; outros exemplares depois, dessa vez a pessoa mencionada era Narcissa Malfoy, entre os vários convidados que haviam comparecido a um desfile organizado por Madame Malkin. Finalmente, entre os jornais do mês de fevereiro daquele ano, o nome de Lucius Malfoy estava impresso em letras pretas bem na frente dos seus olhos.  
Pouca coisa se falava a respeito dele, no entanto; tudo que a jovem descobriu com o minúsculo artigo era que Lucius havia adquirido uma pequena participação em Gringotes, como acionista. No entanto, a porcentagem dos lucros ou a quantidade de ações que ele efetivamente tinha não haviam sido divulgadas. Frustrada com a falta de detalhes sólidos sobre os Malfoy, Hermione mal notou o barulho de alguém que aparatava ali dentro também, nomeadamente dentro da cozinha.  
- Mione?  
A voz de Ron tirou a garota dos seus pensamentos, que ergueu a cabeça em tempo de ver os cabelos ruivos do seu namorado aparecerem na porta que marcava a divisa entre cozinha e sala. O bruxo abriu um largo sorriso, acenando para Hermione antes de deixar seus olhos caírem sobre as pilhas de jornais que pareciam ter ocupado todo o ambiente.  
- Hey, Ron. Como foi hoje no Ministério?  
- Tudo certo, tirando um novato que ateou fogo nos meus robes por engano... - ele murmurou com uma voz meio rancorosa, gesticulando para algumas manchas nas suas vestes que serviam de prova do pequeno desastre ocorrido naquela manhã - Ainda bem que Harry notou antes que o fogo ficasse muito forte!  
Hermione sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça.  
- Você não percebeu que estava em chamas, Ron?  
O garoto começou a ficar tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, porém nas bochechas:  
- Anh... Na verdade, eu não percebi porque o fogo pegou na pontinha das vestes, então foi só quando o fogo começou a subir que eu percebi que estava quente. Quero dizer, treinar esses novatos exige bastante da gente, então achei que estava com calor depois de tanto exercício, mas quando Harry gritou eu descobri que tinha algo errado.  
A garota explodiu em gargalhadas, imaginando a cena na sua cabeça e perdendo o olhar ofendido no rosto do namorado. Dobrando o corpo na altura da cintura, ela deixou o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ que tinha em mãos escorregar para o chão, a figura sorridente de Kingsley Shacklebolt piscando para Ron do assoalho no topo de uma reportagem sobre sua crescente popularidade como ministro.  
- Mione! Vamos, não é algo tão engraçado assim.  
- Ah, Ron! Não perceber quando se está em chamas é no mínimo...  
- Grandes bruxos já passaram por isso! Você mesma ateou fogo nas roupas do Snape uma vez e ele nem percebeu até levar cutucadas dos outros professores!  
O nome de Snape fez com que a garota parasse de rir, lembrando novamente do encontro com Malfoy que ela havia esquecido por breves momentos. Erguendo-se de novo na cadeira e trocando a sua posição de forma que ela pudesse esticar suas pernas que formigavam, ela encarou seu namorado nos olhos:  
- Você sabe que dia é hoje, Ron?  
- Hoje é... Trinta de junho?  
Um curto momento de silêncio se seguiu, Ron ficando aflito com cada segundo que passava sem ouvir a voz da bruxa que ocupava a grande poltrona da sala. Hermione quieta nunca era um bom sinal, o que fez com que o mais novo dos meninos da família Weasley começasse a falar sem parar:  
- É o nosso aniversário de namoro? Aniversário dos seus pais? A data da sua primeira promoção? Casamento do Harry? Seu aniversário? Não, espera, isso é em setembro...  
Soltando a respiração que havia prendido sem perceber, a bruxa de cabelos castanhos negou todas as hipóteses com a cabeça.  
- Não é nada não, Ron.  
-...Se você diz.  
A nota de alívio na voz do outro tinha sido bem nítida, mas havia sumido quando ele falou novamente:  
- O quê são todos esses jornais, Mione?  
- Ah, isso. Eu estava procurando...  
De repente, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela não sabia se deveria contar ou não o quê havia se passado em Godric's Hollow para Ron; ele tinha o hábito de agir de maneira impulsiva e não era daquilo que ela precisava. Por mais estranho que fosse, nenhum Malfoy havia feito nada de errado até aquele momento e portanto não podiam ser presos ou perseguidos, algo que ela duvidava que fosse ser respeitado se Ron e seus amigos aurores descobrissem sobre a pequena visita de Lucius ao túmulo do amigo.  
Depois... O ruivo nem sequer lembrava da morte do seu antigo professor. Ele havia presenciado o assassinato de Severus Snape bem como ela e Harry, mas não pareceu particularmente tocado pelo triste fim do seu mestre de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Sentindo indignação e, surpreendentemente, raiva pelo descaso do namorado, Hermione decidiu por manter Ron no escuro a respeito do que estava fazendo.  
- Eu precisava fazer uma pesquisa para o Escritório de Re-Alocação de Elfos Domésticos... Como as informações estão fragmentadas no Ministério, decidi fazer uma triagem nos jornais mais antigos para procurar os detalhes que eles...  
- Ah, entendi. - Ron cortou a namorada com um sorriso que demonstrava seu medo nato de que Hermione começasse a dissertar sobre seu trabalho. Em ocasiões normais, a jovem teria se ofendido com aquilo, mas era até bom que o ruivo não estivesse preocupado com nada no momento - Mione, você fez o jantar?  
- Não. - a outra respondeu, perplexa - Não disse que estive pesquisando a tarde inteira desde que eu cheguei do... - ela parou, quase deixando escapar "cemitério" - Trabalho?  
- Claro, claro. - ele murmurou, andando pela sala até uma mesa onde ele deixou algumas das suas coisas e pendurou a capa em um gancho na parede, metendo a varinha em um bolso dos seus robes - Eu acho que vou tomar banho enquanto você arruma a comida.  
- Eu não vou fazer o jantar hoje, Ron. - a garota devolveu da sua posição na poltrona, acirrando os olhos perceptivelmente - Por que você não faz? Os livros de feitiços culinários estão todos lá.  
- Eu... - Ron parou na metade do caminho para o corredor que dava no quarto que dividia com Hermione - Isso não é tarefa para mim, Mione.  
- Ah, não? - a garota se ergueu da poltrona, prendendo os fios rebeldes que haviam escapado do elástico de cabelo e dando dois passos na direção do namorado - E por quê? Você come também, não come?  
- Sim, mas... Dá trabalho. E você é melhor que eu nisso, de qualquer jeito.  
- Porque eu sou... Mulher? - Hermione acrescentou em um tom venenoso que passou desapercebido pelo outro.  
- Sim, é o tipo de coisa que minha mãe sempre fez em casa.  
A jovem de vinte e quatro anos estava além da fúria naquele momento, com os punhos fechados e prontos para socar algo ou alguém, mais ou menos do jeito que ela havia feito com Malfoy anos atrás. Ron finalmente percebeu que algo estava muito errado com a sua namorada.  
-...Mione? - ele perguntou, dando dois prudentes passos para trás.  
- Ronald Weasley. - ela enfatizou cada sílaba do nome do outro bruxo, andando na direção do mesmo - Se você quiser jantar hoje ou em qualquer dia dos próximos meses... - ela acenou a varinha na direção da cozinha e uma espátula veio dançando pelo ar, em seguida voando atrás de Ron e acertando o mesmo na cabeça por várias vezes até o bruxo sair correndo do utensílio doméstico - Você vai ter que fazer sozinho!  
A resposta que Hermione recebeu, além de um belo xingamento, foi o barulho da porta do banheiro batendo e barrando a espátula assassina que foi de encontro à madeira e caiu no chão, novamente imóvel. A jovem rapidamente arrumou a bagunça na sala com os jornais fazendo rápidos movimentos com a sua varinha, indo para o quarto que ela depois trancou com chave e encantamentos fortíssimos, impedindo que seu namorado dormisse ali e, depois de sucessivos gritos, ataques mágicos e xingamentos, fosse dormir no sofá da sala.

O humor de Hermione na manhã seguinte à sua discussão com Ron estava pior do que o normal, fato que a sua colega mais próxima de departamento notou com um suspiro exasperado:  
- Hermione, o quê aconteceu dessa vez?  
- Ah... Nada. - a bruxa respondeu de forma evasiva, organizando alguns papéis na sua mesa, em frente a da outra garota. Dois anos mais velha que ela, a outra funcionária daquela repartição tinha cabelos negros, lisos até a altura do ombro e olhos extremamente azuis. Seu nariz era um pouco grande para as suas feições delicadas e infantis, um pouco torto para o lado direito do seu rosto, resultado de um acidente na sua infância.  
Seus dedos seguravam uma pena que enchia uma folha de pergaminho com sua caligrafia pequena e praticamente ilegível, seus olhos grudados nas linhas que escrevia mas sem desistir da conversa com a amiga:  
- Fala sério, Mione. Estamos trabalhando juntas há quantos anos, quatro?  
- Quase cinco.  
- Me dê um pouco de crédito! Eu sei quando acontece algo de errado com você. - a outra bruxa ergueu a cabeça do seu relatório e seus olhos claros ficaram fixos na amiga - Foi Ron, não foi? Ele fez algo de novo ou então deixou de fazer alguma coisa. Na cama, talvez?  
- Adrienne! - exclamou Hermione, ficando vermelha no rosto enquanto a amiga ria do outro lado do cômodo, os olhos dela brilhando com malícia. Ela colocou a pena de lado, apontando um dedo para a famosa sobrevivente da batalha final contra Voldemort:  
- Você só me chama assim quando está brava, o quê quer dizer que eu acertei!  
- Não é isso, não é isso! - a garota de cabelos castanhos se apressou em explicar, o calor no seu rosto diminuindo depois da explosão de gargalhadas da outra funcionária - Ele nem dormiu no quarto ontem.  
Adrienne ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo interessada.  
- Vocês nem casaram e já começaram com as crises. Promissor.  
- Nós nem casamos e ele já espera que eu aja como a mãe dele! - a jovem desabafou, com um suspiro furioso. Memórias da atitude do seu namorado voltaram à mente de Hermione e ela sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente, como se tentasse esquecer daquilo - Ah, Enne. Ele espera que eu chegue do meu trabalho para fazer comida para ele? Aquecer a água do banho? Pelas barbas de Merlin, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa.  
- Mione, você já deveria esperar por isso. - a outra garota replicou, o trabalho de ambas esquecido sobre as mesas - Afinal, ele já dava sinais desse tipo antes como você me disse, não é? E depois, a maioria dos homens quer que nós nos comportemos como mães, fazendo todo o tipo de agrado e fechando os olhos para os absurdos que eles cometem...  
- Interessante a sua visão sobre os homens, senhorita Widdershins. Mas eu não acho que isso seja pertinente ao relatório que vocês duas deveriam estar fazendo para o departamento de registros dos lobisomens?  
As duas se calaram imediatamente, fazendo mesuras curtas para o homem que havia acabado de entrar na sala. Baixinho e dono de uma barba negra e vasta, Hermione sempre achara que Lewis Wiblin parecia mau. Sempre de mau-humor e resmungando sozinho pelos cantos, nenhum dos seus funcionários subalternos gostava dele, mas Wiblin havia sido de grande ajuda durante a guerra contra Voldemort, atuando junto a centauros, goblins e outras criaturas que ele conseguiu convencer a apoiarem o lado de Harry Potter.  
- Me desculpe, senhor Wiblin.  
- Suas desculpas serão aceitas quando eu receber os relatórios. Você também, senhorita Granger. - ele se virou na direção de Hermione com um olhar severo, em seguida deixando um pergaminho na mesa de cada uma - Isso é para vocês, leiam com atenção.  
Sem mais palavras, o chefe do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas saiu com passos pesados, sua forma gorducha cambaleando ligeiramente para os lados conforme ele se afastava da sala das duas bruxas. Ainda observando a figura do chefe do andar, Hermione se assustou com o gritinho histérico da amiga.  
- Mione! Mione, abra a sua carta!  
A bruxa de cabelos castanhos pegou o pergaminho que havia sido deixado na ponta da sua mesa, desenrolando o mesmo e não prestando atenção em um pequeno bilhete vermelho que havia sido colocado junto. O canto dos seus olhos captou a figura excitada da sua amiga, que já havia se levantado e agora esperava na frente de Hermione que ela também lesse a mensagem.

_Baile Anual do Ministério da Magia_

_É com muito prazer que o Ministério da Magia convida todos os seus funcionários para o LXXVII baile anual, onde o tradicional anúncio das promoções de 2003 será feito. O endereço deste ano segue logo abaixo._

_Atenciosamente,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro da Magia._

- É o baile, o quê tem de tão especial? - a garota perguntou para Adrienne, não reconhecendo o endereço; bom, desde que Kingsley assumira o posto de ministro, as coisas haviam mudado no Ministério, de forma que ela não estava surpresa por ele escolher lugares diferentes para cada ano.  
- O bilhete, Mione. Leia o bilhete. - a outra bruxa parecia estar prestes a explodir de tanta excitação, fazendo Hermione procurar pelo pequeno pedaço de papel que havia caído na sua mesa quando ela desenrolou o pergaminho. Arregalando os olhos, ela subitamente entendeu a exaltação da colega.

_Hermione:_

_É com prazer que comunico-lhe a sua promoção e conseqüente transferência para o Departamento de Aplicação das Leis da Magia, onde passará a atuar como assistente. Seu salário aumentará significativamente, bem como sua carga de trabalho, sinto-lhe dizer.  
Desde já agradeço pelos seus quase cinco anos de excelente trabalho no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e tenho grandes expectativas em relação à senhorita no seu próximo posto. Suas novas funções começarão a partir do dia 1º de setembro._

_Meus parabéns,  
Kingsley._

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! - Hermione agora havia se levantado da cadeira que ocupava, segurando as mãos de Adrienne - Você também...  
- Sim! Fomos ambas promovidas! Ah, Mione, eu não acredito! - as duas se abraçaram e riram por alguns minutos, extasiadas com as notícias. Quando ambas conseguiram se controlar de novo, tinham o rosto afogueado do riso e da excitação - Precisamos comprar roupas novas para essa ocasião. Vamos hoje mesmo, depois do serviço.  
Hermione sorriu; sua amiga utilizava qualquer desculpa para uma visita ao Beco Diagonal para comprar roupas, mas dessa vez era uma ocasião especial. Concordando com a cabeça, ela acrescentou:  
- Certo. E também...  
- Uma dose de firewhiskey!  
As duas riram de novo, só retornando ao silêncio quando Wiblin retornou ao departamento e mandou que as duas ficassem quietas; estavam atrapalhando o resto da repartição. Ainda sorrindo com orgulho incontido, as duas voltaram ao trabalho, muito mais divertido depois daquela notícia.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Alguns personagens originais vão ser inseridos ao longo da trama, mas nenhum deles ocupará o posto principal. :3 Esses são do Lucius e da Hermione mesmo, está decidido.

Beijos e obrigada pela atenção,  
Mari-chan. 


	3. Dois

**N/A:** E mais um capítulo ficou pronto. Apenas uma cena no capítulo inteiro, mas eu gostei dela, mesmo sendo terrível com descrições. x.x Foi particularmente divertido escrever esse capítulo. 8D

Vou editar os capítulos anteriores para deixar todos os encantamentos com os nomes em itálico, bem como os nomes de lojas, jornais e tudo mais. E mais uma vez, lembrem-se de que os nomes dos personagens estão no original.

**Atenção:** Spoilers para todos os sete livros de Harry Potter. Eu desconsiderei o epílogo do sétimo livro aqui.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Mercy**  
Capítulo 02

* * *

Hermione mordeu ligeiramente o seu lábio inferior, preocupada; ela realmente não queria chegar ao baile sem um pedaço do seu corpo ou então aparatar em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, mas Ron havia insistido que eles chegariam juntos, exatamente como o bom casal que eram. E ele, como homem, não havia aberto mão de ser o bruxo escolhido para fazer o encantamento.  
- Ron. - a garota tentou convencê-lo pela enésima vez; ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia tentado a mesma coisa com diferentes argumentos - Nós podemos aparatar juntos e damos as mãos um para o outro lá. Ninguém vai notar.  
- Não, Hermione. Eu quero fazer isso sozinho. - ele retrucou com uma expressão carrancuda, acirrando os olhos na direção da sua namorada - Você não confia em mim, Mione?  
- Eu confio, Ron. - ela respondeu automaticamente, com um suspiro exasperado que fez uma pequena mecha de cabelo se balançar delicadamente na frente do seu rosto - Mas você está pálido e parecendo tão nervoso que eu poderia fazer para você. Já aparatei com várias pessoas antes e seguir coordenadas não é...  
- Hermione, mas que droga! Eu quero fazer isso e ponto final! - ele elevou a voz e a bruxa instintivamente deu dois passos para trás, assustada com a mudança de humor do ruivo. Desde o dia em que ele havia sido perseguido por utensílios domésticos encantados por Hermione, Ron andava sobressaltado e tentando provar o seu valor a todo custo para a sua namorada.  
- Está bem, então. Quando você quiser. - ela respondeu com uma voz baixa e com calma artificial, entrelaçando seus dedos com os do bruxo quando ele sinalizou para que ela chegasse perto dele. Hermione não falou nada, mas a força que o mais novo dos homens da família Weasley aplicou na sua mão foi quase suficiente para quebrar um dedo antes de Ron efetivamente aparatar.  
A sensação desconfortável do encantamento não passou tão rápido quanto Hermione previra significava que eles haviam, no mínimo, saído de Londres. Aparatar com coordenadas geográficas era bem mais complicado do que para um lugar que se conhecia previamente, e enquanto a bruxa já havia feito isso incontáveis vezes no seu serviço, Ron havia tido pouquíssimas oportunidades para praticar esse tipo de aparatação.  
A primeira coisa que Hermione fez quando sentiu o ar noturno no seu rosto foi desvencilhar-se de Ron, usando as duas mãos para apalpar seu próprio corpo, tentando descobrir se algum pedaço seu teria ficado para trás. Foi com um suspiro de alívio que ela se permitiu relaxar, ouvindo o murmúrio de vozes e o tilintar de copos que significava que eles haviam, efetivamente, chegado ao local do baile do Ministério. Com o canto do olho esquerdo, ela observou Ron; ele parecia positivamente surpreso.  
- Eu... Consegui.  
- Conseguiu.  
- Isso merece uma garrafa inteira de firewhiskey!  
Grunhindo internamente, Hermione praticamente teve de seguir o namorado na direção em que os outros convidados caminhavam. Ron disparou na frente, tão feliz com a descoberta de que ele conseguia aparatar sem esquecer as suas sobrancelhas para trás que ele nem sequer havia percebido que a bruxa não caminhava mais ao seu lado.  
- Homens. Queria ver se eles tivessem de usar salto alto. - a garota murmurou para ninguém em particular, colocando um sorriso no rosto quando uma conhecida sua do Ministério da Magia passou com seu acompanhante. Respirando fundo, ela seguiu o longo caminho que se iniciava após um grande portão de ferro, ondulando suavemente na direção de uma mansão. Era um lugar...  
Estranhamente familiar.  
Os convidados ao lado de Hermione passavam caminhando rápido por ela, ansiosos para se juntarem logo ao baile. Agora que ela se aproximava da imponente construção de dois andares, a bruxa conseguia ouvir música junto com as vozes e gargalhadas ocasionais dos presentes. Olhando para cima, ela notou que a lua não estava em lugar nenhum no céu, mas a mansão parecia brilhar com uma luz própria acolhedora, em um tom de dourado pálido que dava a impressão de que as paredes haviam sido pintadas com ouro.  
O caminho que levava até as portas grandes e ornamentadas da mansão era enfeitado com todo o tipo de flor, o aroma das espécies noturnas sendo carregado pela leve brisa até o nariz da bruxa, que sem perceber começou a classificar por nome e propriedades mágicas cada flor que ela conseguia sentir. No entanto, a sensação de que ela já havia estado ali não a deixava em paz ela tinha certeza de que o Ministério nunca havia organizado um baile ali.  
Passando pelas portas e entregando sua bolsa e echarpe a um elfo-doméstico que lhe cumprimentou com uma mesura profunda, Hermione agradeceu à pequena criatura pelo seu favor antes de seguir pelo longo corredor, enfeitado com um tapete vermelho decorado com listras douradas nas extremidades, parecendo algo digno de ser encontrado em um aposento de um Gryffindor. As paredes tinham um tom de bege mais claro do que o exterior da mansão, enfeitadas por sua vez com pinturas e arranjos florais presos aos suportes das velas que flutuavam no ar.  
Aquelas cores seriam um sinal de conforto para a jovem bruxa, mas elas pareciam erradas ali. Tudo era estranho, desde as flores lá fora até o vermelho e o dourado naquele corredor que desembocava em um grande salão. O local era magnífico, cheio de convidados que dançavam ao ritmo da orquestra que havia sido alocada em um patamar ligeiramente mais alto que o dos convidados, próxima de uma escadaria que subia em uma espiral elegante para o segundo piso da mansão, os degraus da escada que parecia ser de mármore cobertos com o mesmo tapete que cobria o corredor que ela havia acabado de atravessar.  
As paredes estavam ricamente ornamentadas com retrados de bruxos célebres, que pareciam se divertir junto com os presentes; a bruxa conseguia ver uma mesa com uma toalha caríssima cheia de comida, onde diversos convidados se serviam das mais finas iguarias que o Ministério providenciava nos seus bailes anuais. Ela viu o cabelo chamativo e inconfundível de Ron junto à mesa, conversando com Harry e segurando uma taça cheia de um líquido que só poderia ser firewhiskey.  
Ela sorriu com orgulho dos seus amigos; eles estavam particularmente elegantes naquela noite, Harry em especial. Os olhos verdes do garoto-herói eram sinceros e atraíam olhares curiosos de todos, mais do que a sua cicatriz em tempos passados. Seu cabelo moreno, quando devidamente penteado, contribuía para um contraste tão hipnótico que ela não culpava o pequeno grupo de bruxas próximas a Harry por ficarem olhando tão descaradamente para ele.  
No entanto, o sorriso de Hermione desapareceu do seu rosto quando ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou um grande lustre de cristal preso no teto, com voltas e mais voltas de pequenos suportes transparentes que continham centenas de velas magicamente acesas para iluminar todo o salão. Levando as mãos ao rosto para cobrir a sua boca que havia se escancarado com o peso daquela descoberta, ela de repente descobriu onde estava e porque aquele lugar era tão terrível para ela:  
Mansão Malfoy. Aquela era... A casa dos Malfoy e ela estava justamente na sala onde, anos antes, havia sido torturada sem qualquer piedade por Bellatrix Lestrange. As memórias daquela noite horrível voltaram à sua cabeça em segundos, e, de repente, era como se ela pudesse ver o sorriso insano e maligno de Bellatrix, ouvisse seus próprios gritos tão altos e cheios de angústia, sentisse a dor correndo de novo dentro dela.  
Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Hermione correu. Desviando dos convidados que riam e dançavam, ela só conseguiu respirar de novo quando estava em uma espécie de sacada do grande salão, aberto para os fundos do terreno e em um nível superior ao do resto da mansão. Sem lua no céu, ela não conseguia ver o que se escondia atrás do prédio, mas seu inconsciente registrou a sombra de pelo menos três construções iguais ao fundo.  
Seus dedos apertaram com força a grade da sacada sobre a qual ela praticamente se dobrou na tentativa de encher seus pulmões de ar, forçando-se a recuperar o controle. O aroma de jasmins chegou até a bruxa, servindo como um calmante natural e aos poucos ela conseguiu controlar sua respiração, apesar do seu coração ainda bater mais rápido do que de costume dentro do seu peito.  
A brisa suave acariciava o rosto da bruxa, que sentia as mechas soltas do seu cabelo serem arrastadas gentilmente para trás pelo vento para depois caírem ao lado das suas orelhas quando o leve soprar cessava. Exalando profundamente, Hermione cruzou os braços sobre a sacada, seu corpo ainda inclinado para a frente e encarando a escuridão dos fundos da mansão.  
Como Ron não havia notado? Ou Harry? Aquele local era maligno, era apenas...  
- Bonito. Apenas bonito... Como eles podem se deixar enganar pela beleza?  
- A beleza, senhorita Granger, é uma das coisas mais perigosas neste mundo. Poucos são aqueles que conseguem resisti-la ou então enxergar através dela.  
A voz calma de Lucius Malfoy assustou Hermione, que se virou imediatamente no seu eixo para encontrar a figura do alto bruxo parada a alguns passos dela, também apoiado contra a sacada. Ele tinha o olhar fixo em um líquido verde-esmeralda que ele fazia balançar suavemente dentro da sua taça, parecendo perdido no movimento hipnótico da bebida antes de voltar seus olhos claros para ela e fazer um cumprimento com a cabeça.  
- Senhorita Granger.  
- Senhor... Malfoy. - ela respondeu, notando com desgosto que sua voz havia saído trêmula. Ela não era mais uma garotinha e detestava quando falava como se fosse uma. Respirando fundo de novo, Hermione moveu sua mão direita na direção de um bolso do lado esquerdo que era magicamente invisível aos olhos de qualquer um, mas grande o suficiente para comportar a sua varinha; ela jamais saía de casa sem ela e depois, a presença de Malfoy em um raio de um quilômetro merecia todo tipo de precaução.  
- Por favor, senhorita Granger. Não insulte minha inteligência. - ele comentou com uma distinta nota de irritação na voz, tomando mais um longo gole da sua bebida - Eu não seria tolo o bastante para atacá-la aqui, em pleno baile do Ministério e com tantas testemunhas lá dentro, sem mencionar a quantidade de aurores profissionais... Ou em treinamento que ocupam o salão.  
Ele indicou o salão principal com um movimento rápido dos seus olhos que imediatamente se concentraram na sua taça. A brisa noturna havia voltado a soprar e brincava com os longos fios dourados do cabelo de Lucius, que havia se posicionado com as suas costas contra o vento. Era difícil para Hermione acreditar que ele parecia sereno e melancólico, apenas. Sem escárnio, nojo ou sem qualquer outra manifestação de desprezo por parte do patriarca dos Malfoy.  
Era quase como se ele fosse outra pessoa.  
A bruxa desceu os olhos lentamente pela figura de Lucius, examinando-o com uma precisão cirúrgica. Os olhos prateados, a face de contornos aristocráticos e o cabelo eram exatamente como Hermione se lembrava. Seus robes pareciam caríssimos, mas ela honestamente não esperava nada de diferente de um Malfoy.  
No entanto, ela tinha quase certeza de que nunca havia visto o bruxo mais velho em roupas tão formais: além da gola de uma camisa prateada, feita em um tecido que parecia reluzir mesmo sob a pouca luz que incidia na sacada, ela não podia negar que o conjunto de robes que ele havia escolhido era maravilhoso, pretos da cor da noite que cobria os fundos da mansão mas decorado com os punhos em um tom de prateado idêntico ao da camisa, cheio de padrões intrincados e elegantes em preto. Ele era fechado por três pequenas correntes de prata na frente, o que deixava mobilidade suficiente para que as vestes se abrissem embaixo. Era ideal para as danças, para exibir as calças negras de corte impecável e as botas lustrosas de couro de dragão que definitivamente custavam mais do que Hermione ganhava em um mês.  
Em uma palavra, Lucius Malfoy estava hipnotizante. Talvez a atenção que a sua figura chamava fosse a razão que havia levado o bruxo mais velho a se refugiar na sacada, vazia exceto pelas flores e por Hermione.  
- Senhorita Granger, nunca lhe disseram que não é educado encarar as pessoas?  
A garota ergueu os olhos da barra dos robes de Lucius que ela estivera observando para encontrar o rosto do mesmo, adornado pelo mais leve dos sorrisos, porém notadamente malicioso ou... Será que era diversão aquilo que ela via no rosto do pai do seu antigo rival em Hogwarts?  
Movendo os olhos para um arranjo de jasmins que estava preso logo abaixo da grade da sacada, a bruxa torcia para que ela não tivesse corado como uma adolescente boba.  
- Eu...  
- Está desculpada. - ele cortou o pedido de desculpas que estava prestes a escapar dos lábios da garota, fazendo com ela encarasse-o novamente; seus lábios ainda estavam partidos por causa da sentença que havia ficado incompleta, mas haviam se separado mais ainda com espanto.  
Com um movimento rápido, as últimas gotas do líquido esmeralda foram sorvidas por Lucius, que retirou a varinha dos seus robes e moveu-a silenciosamente, fazendo a taça retornar para o salão e provavelmente para a mesa onde a comida estava disposta.  
- Na verdade, talvez a senhorita é quem deve me desculpar, exatamente pela mesma falta de educação pela qual a repreendi há pouco. Ou então ficamos quites.  
Aquilo havia espantado Hermione em definitivo. Lucius Malfoy estivera... Olhando para ela? Ela, uma simples trouxa, tão odiada por todos aqueles que eram devotos da tese de que somente bruxos de sangue puro deveriam habitar a face da Terra?  
O descrédito no rosto da bruxa foi tão claro que fez o bruxo dar uma curta e leve risada, praticamente sem abrir a boca para tanto. O homem alto e loiro deu dois passos para a frente, fazendo uma mesura complicada e de origem definitivamente nobre para Hermione, tomando a mão dela em seguida e aproximando seu rosto dos dedos da bruxa a ponto dela sentir a respiração cálida de Lucius contra a sua pele.  
Era um típico cumprimento aristocrático; ela sabia que no mundo mágico, bem como no trouxa, um homem cumprimentava uma mulher tomando-lhe a mão e beijando a mesma. Mas não era propriamente um beijo, como se supunha vendo filmes ou então lendo os mais variados contos; era exatamente o que Lucius havia feito, chegando perto o bastante para tocar a mão de Hermione com os lábios se assim desejasse, mas afastando-se logo em seguida.  
Sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, ela notou então que Lucius tinha o mais estranho dos brilhos nos seus olhos: não era ódio, desprezo ou uma vontade selvagem de matar alguém... E não saber classificar alguma coisa deixava Hermione inquieta.  
- Está muito atraente hoje, senhorita Granger.  
O cumprimento explícito de Lucius quase fez Hermione sacar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço qualquer para que aquele impostor revelasse a sua forma, porque não era possível que o alto e loiro bruxo à sua frente fosse de fato Malfoy; aquilo era tão improvável quanto Hagrid decidindo criar apenas um inofensivo gato persa como bichinho de estimação ou Snape dançando rumba, estivesse o antigo professor de Poções vivo.  
A bruxa trajava um longo vestido vermelho escuro, próximo da cor do vinho. Ele era de veludo e tinha um decote modesto, que cobria boa parte do seu busto e expunha mais o seu pescoço e costas, já que era um modelo frente única. A echarpe que ela havia deixado com um elfo-doméstico ao chegar era a responsável por cobrir o decote atrás, que ia até o final das suas costas.  
Uma linha dourada bem fina circundava o veludo na altura da cintura de Hermione, descendo e se dividindo depois em duas outras linhas da mesma espessura que iam até o chão, onde terminava o vestido. Cada linha era o limite de uma fenda comportada, que se abria pouco antes do joelho esquerdo da bruxa e só era vista quando ela dançava ou então dava passos largos demais.  
Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, a única forma de domar seu cabelo em algo que diminuísse o volume dele. Fora isso, duas mechas cacheadas haviam sido deixadas livres, mas tratadas com um produto mágico especial que impedia que elas armassem ou então enrolassem demais. Assim sendo, as duas mechas passavam ligeiramente do rosto da bruxa em matéria de cumprimento, que poderia colocá-las atrás das orelhas se elas atrapalhassem demais.  
O espelho do seu quarto havia concordado com Lucius Malfoy; ela nunca ouvira um elogio tão sincero do seu reflexo encantado, mas não havia acreditado muito nas palavras do objeto quando Ron mal olhou para ela na sala, andando de um lado para o outro e recitando as coordenadas do baile daquela noite como se fosse um mantra.  
-...Obrigada, senhor Malfoy. - ela agradeceu depois de alguma hesitação, vendo os olhos do outro se fecharem junto com um breve meneio de cabeça em sinal de que ele havia escutado a garota.  
O silêncio que se abateu sobre eles pareceu estranhamente pesado para a bruxa. Antes, quando ambos haviam trocado cumprimentos e apenas se observado em silêncio, Hermione havia agido de alguma forma, mesmo que com receio ou alguma vergonha. Agora, ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer ou dizer na presença do bruxo mais velho.  
E silêncio era algo que Hermione não conseguia tolerar muito bem. Trocando o peso do seu corpo para a outra perna, a bruxa deixou de se apoiar contra a grade da sacada e virou na direção do alto homem loiro, examinando-o com curiosidade antes de perguntar:  
- O quê aconteceu com a sua casa, senhor Malfoy?  
Era uma pergunta neutra, ela supunha. Por mais que ela estivesse se remoendo de curiosidade por dentro a respeito dos anos anteriores quando os Malfoy haviam desaparecido do mapa, ela não tinha vontade de descobrir que conseqüências esperavam por ela no caso dela verbalizar suas dúvidas. Lucius Malfoy tinha a fama de arrogante e intolerante quando questionado sobre seus atos ou passado, e embora ele estivesse se mantendo cordial até aquele momento, não queria dizer que ele não reverteria ao seu antigo _modus operandi_ se ela falasse algo errado.  
Lucius deixou seu olhar descansar sobre a garota, ficando em silêncio por alguns momentos que pareceram uma eternidade para Hermione. Os seus lábios se contraíram em uma fina linha por segundos, o gesto quase sendo perdido pela bruxa antes que ele falasse:  
- Minha casa?  
- Mansão, senhor Malfoy. - ela se apressou em corrigir, perdendo uma expressão de puro divertimento no rosto do outro.  
- Casa ou mansão, pouco importa. - ele respondeu com uma face impassiva, mas a sua voz traía alguma emoção: uma espécie de sarcasmo ou amargor - A propriedade deste imóvel não me pertence mais.  
Ela então se lembrou da notícia que havia lido no _Profeta Diário_ a respeito de Draco: ele havia falado ao jornal da sua residência em Londres. Londres. Se ela bem lembrava, a Mansão Malfoy ficava em Wiltshire, logo... Draco não morava mais com os pais ou então os Malfoy haviam perdido a mansão? O quê havia acontecido naqueles anos após a guerra, afinal?  
- Me surpreende que tenha reconhecido a mansão, senhorita Granger. Os esforços do Ministério em remover qualquer característica que pudesse remeter aos Malfoy foram imensos. - o bruxo loiro comentou com uma acidez corrosiva na sua voz e um sorriso cínico nos lábios, uma atitude bem mais parecida com as do antigo Lucius que Hermione tinha nas suas memórias.  
- Eu notei. - ela respondeu, olhando para as paredes e erguendo a cabeça - As paredes, a decoração, as flores... Tudo foi trocado.  
- As flores sempre existiram.  
Hermione se virou na direção do outro, erguendo uma sobrancelha castanha delicadamente mas ficando em silêncio, no entanto. Lucius abriu um sorriso que poderia ser classificado como maligno, se não fosse pela ausência de qualquer intenção vil nos seus olhos.  
- Está vendo aquelas sombras? - ele perguntou, gesticulando com o braço direito para a escuridão atrás deles onde a bruxa podia distinguir três formas idênticas, com o teto em forma arredondada. As três construções eram eqüidistantes umas das outras - São estufas.  
- Estufas? - a jovem repetiu com espanto, piscando e se aproximando de onde o alto bruxo se encontrava, parando a alguns passos dele e se inclinando para a frente, forçando os olhos como se quisesse ver dentro das supostas estufas - O quê existe lá?  
- Eu não sei o que o Ministério mantém lá dentro ou se elas ainda funcionam, mas não era assim antes. - ele comentou e Hermione de repente se deu conta que não só havia virado as costas para Lucius como também havia se debruçado sobre a grade. Lembrando das palavras de Mad-Eye Moody, ela se repreendeu mentalmente e rapidamente girou no próprio eixo, preferindo ficar apoiada contra a grade e ter Malfoy nas suas costas.  
- Não suponho que cultivavam rosas ou violetas. - a garota acrescentou com sarcasmo, olhando com o canto do olho para a única estufa que conseguia ver da sua nova posição, surpreendendo-se com o riso de Lucius novamente.  
- Não apenas. Severus era um amigo próximo, como você bem deve saber. - ele comentou com uma voz neutra, e Hermione pensou se alguma vez o antigo professor havia falado da sua fama de sabe-tudo. Ou então talvez Draco tivesse feito esse favor? - Aquela estufa era dele. Ele costumava plantar e fazer experimentos ali dentro.  
A fim de apontar justamente a terceira estufa que a bruxa enxergava de onde se encontrava, foi o alto bruxo loiro quem deu alguns passos para a frente e indicou a construção. Foi naquela hora que Ron, depois de mais doses de firewhiskey do que ele conseguia lembrar, entrou cambaleando na varanda, arregalando os olhos quando viu alguém inclinado sobre a sua namorada.  
- Mione! - ele exclamou com a voz pastosa, denunciando o quanto ele havia bebido. Os dois presentes na sacada se separaram em segundos, Hermione arregalando os olhos e morrendo de vergonha ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Lucius manteve-se praticamente impassivo, uma mera expressão de desdém no rosto.  
- Weasley. Eu não deveria esperar por melhores maneiras de você, mesmo.  
- Malfoy?  
O bruxo mais novo havia praticamente gritado o nome do antigo dono da mansão, cuspindo no chão logo em seguida enquanto ele retirava a sua varinha de um dos bolsos da sua roupa. Hermione viu o gesto e correu na direção do namorado, que se apoiou contra uma coluna e lançou um feitiço rapidamente contra o outro homem:  
- _Estupefaça!_  
Um jorro de fagulhas vermelhas saiu da varinha de Ron e atingiu Lucius no peito com força, arremessando o outro homem sobre a grade da sacada e jogando-o no piso inferior da mansão. Horrorizada, Hermione levou as mãos ao rosto, pegando a própria varinha e apontando na direção de Ron, lançando um feitiço que deixou-o calado, com um zíper na frente da sua boca.  
- Ronald Weasley, você é um idiota! - ela gritou, marchando por entre os curiosos que já haviam se aglomerado na porta da varanda ou haviam invadido a mesma pela outra porta que dava acesso aquela área. O salto das suas sandálias batia contra o piso magistralmente encerado da mansão até ela chegar ao tapete do corredor, onde encontrou o mesmo elfo-doméstico de antes.  
- O senhor Malfoy acabou de ser estuporado pelo meu namorado idiota. Estou indo reanimá-lo lá fora, mas por favor comunique isso a alguém.  
- Sim, senhorita!  
O elfo desapareceu no mesmo instante em que Hermione sumiu pela porta principal da mansão, perguntando a si mesma pela enésima vez porque diabos ela namorava Ronald Weasley ou porque ele tinha de agir como se tivesse a inteligência de uma minhoca.  
E ela não tinha certeza se aquilo não era insultar as minhocas indiretamente.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** A descrição da mansão foi feita segundo algumas passagens do próprio _Deathly Hallows_, outras inventadas da minha própria cabeça. Eu imagino a mansão em um terreno irregular, onde seja possível para a sacada ficar em um nível superior ao resto do salão principal, seja por causa do próprio terreno ou degraus dentro da mansão. o.o Acho que ficaria mais bonito assim, não que eu entenda horrores de arquitetura, claro. xD 

Beijos para todos e até a próxima,  
Mari-chan.


	4. Três

**N/A:** Antes de mais nada, muito obrigada às simpáticas reviews que apareceram por aqui:D Eu bem sei a raridade que é LMHG em português e cada incentivo de vocês vale muito. Espero que vocês não se desapontem com este capítulo!

Lembrando mais uma vez que os nomes foram deixados todos no original (inglês).

**Atenção:** Spoilers para todos os sete livros de Harry Potter. Eu desconsiderei o epílogo do sétimo livro aqui.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Mercy**  
Capítulo 03

* * *

_**Encantos da Semana**  
Por Rita Skeeter_

_Os bailes anuais do Ministério da Magia já são tradição no mundo dos bruxos e nesta coluna também - logo não poderíamos tratar de outro assunto nesta semana aqui, n'**O Semanário das Bruxas**!  
Tão famosos quanto as próprias festas são os escândalos que elas proporcionam: quem consegue esquecer de Darian Hollingberry, quase sendo apontado para o cargo de segundo assistente para o então ministro Rufus Scrimgeour quando o pobre bruxo tomou umas taças a mais de firewhiskey, subindo na mesa dos pratos quentes e impressionando a todos com uma belíssima imitação de Celestina Warbeck? Pobre Hollingberry, foi presenteado com o doce anonimato e, fontes confiáveis dizem, a perda da namorada depois de descobrir que isso só podia ser justificado pela presença de um lado não-heterossexual que ela desconhecia.  
O jovem bruxo não foi a única vítima dos bailes: dois anos antes, Lora Bursnell teve sua promoção para o Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas cancelada quando deixou escapar "acidentalmente" (e depois de boas doses de bebida) para sua futura chefe que ajudava em uma rede internacional de contrabando de pele de lobisomem, em uma época que o comércio ilegal desses espécimes estava em alta, devido a uma tendência lançada pelo renomado estilista bruxo francês Réné Dubois. Minhas fontes afirmam que ela foi nomeada babá de pequenos lobisomens abandonados na Bulgária, de onde não tem permissão para sair tão cedo.  
Voltando ao nosso atual ano, a LXXVII edição do baile trouxe algo que nós esperávamos há muito tempo: uma notícia quente envolvendo o Trio de Ouro da segunda guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas, apimentada pelo acréscimo da tradicional fúria irracional de um Weasley e a presença de um dos antigos servidores do Lorde.  
Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, os dois melhores amigos do herói Harry Potter, oficializaram seu namoro no final da guerra e seguiam juntos até o dia de ontem; testemunhas, no entanto, afirmam que o relacionamento deles já vinha se desgastando:_

_"É claro que eles talvez só estejam juntos por dinheiro e aparência, sabe? Os dois amigos de Harry Potter namorando, é conveniente para eles; sem contar que deve ajudar horrores para subir na carreira deles. De qualquer forma, todo mundo viu como ele chegou na frente dela ontem no baile, correndo direto para as bebidas, sem nem se importar com a namorada - isso me parece no mínimo suspeito."  
**D. G.**, 29 anos._

_Será verdade? Os eventos que se seguiram no baile apontam que sim. Outros convidados do Ministério viram a hora em que Granger entrou no salão principal, para logo depois sair correndo para a varanda mais próxima - fugindo do namorado que se afogava em firewhiskey, talvez? Ninguém viu a garota voltar da varanda, sendo que esse pedaço da mansão só deixou de ser ignorado quando os gritos do mais novo dos homens da família Weasley ecoaram no salão.  
Sobre essa estranha ignorância de todos os convidados da varanda, uma parte geralmente tão movimentada em uma casa, temos mais um comentário de uma leitora:_

_"Tenho quase certeza de que elas estavam encantadas. Ou ela ou ele colocaram um feitiço para impedir a entrada de estranhos, que deve ter sido quebrado depois pelo jovem Weasley. Eu mesma tentei ir para a varanda algumas vezes e sempre alguém me chamava de volta ou lembrava de algo para fazer."  
**H. S.**, 44 anos._

_Agora, meu fiel leitor, você se pergunta: "ou ela ou ele"? É isso mesmo! Granger não estava sozinha na varanda como muito bem se descobriu depois: ela estava acompanhada por ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy, de volta ao cenário bruxo desde o ano passado com o término da sua pena imposta pelo Ministério após a guerra. Assim que Weasley foi procurar sua namorada esquecida por ele (e aparentemente, por todo o resto da festa), encontrou-a na varanda, muito mais próxima de um antigo inimigo de guerra do que seria recomendável para alguém com a sua posição de quase-noiva do auror em treinamento!  
Vejamos o que mais uma de nossas leitoras tem a dizer!_

_"Assim que eu ouvi a voz do garoto Weasley, eu corri para ver o que tinha acontecido e entrei na varanda pela outra porta. Não dá para negar que Granger e Malfoy estavam bem perto, ela de costas para a grade da varanda e ele sobre ela, inclinado de um jeito estranho... Afinal, eles eram inimigos! Os dois pareciam surpresos em ver o jovem Weasley ali, como se estivessem fazendo algo proibido antes. E levando em conta a posição deles e o feitiço estuporante que atingiu Malfoy em cheio, eu não me surpreenderia se fosse essa a verdade."  
**J. I.**, 31 anos._

_E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, caros leitores - Weasley estuporou Malfoy, que acabou caindo pela sacada. Testemunhas relatam que Granger, furiosa, lançou um feitiço que deixou o namorado (ou seria ex-namorado?) calado e foi atrás de Malfoy, para reanimá-lo. Essa atitude de Granger só deixa a todos nós mais confusos, por que afinal: ela não deveria ter ficado grata de ter sua honra salva pelo seu amado namorado?_

_"Não estou surpresa. Granger nunca mostrou muita honra nas suas condutas, escondendo as suas conquistas de todo mundo para revelá-las no momento mais oportuno - ninguém esqueceu das suas manobras no Torneio Tribuxo com Viktor Krum na escola. Ela agiu de forma indiferente e depois surgiu como o par dele no baile; pode muito bem ser a estratégia dela, fingindo que odeia alguém para ressurgir com ele, como no caso do senhor Malfoy. Ele não merece isso."  
**P. P.**, 24 anos. _

"Claro que foi errado, trair o namorado em plena festa e na frente de todo mundo... Mas quem pode condená-la por escolher tão bem, não é? Quero dizer, o senhor Malfoy é um bruxo e tanto, basta olhar para as suas roupas naquela noite, os seus cabelos, aquele ar superior e a graça inerente que só os puros-sangues mais antigos possuem... Não dá para culpá-la, realmente. O senhor Malfoy é que tem gostos questionáveis, porque afinal, o quê aquela Granger tem que eu não tenho?"  
**A. R.**, 38 anos.

"Ron está desolado. Estou dando o melhor de mim para consolá-lo e animá-lo novamente, mas tem sido difícil. Afinal, ser traído por aquele que quase matou sua irmã anos antes e ainda por cima, um ex-Comensal da Morte... Mas eu sei que ele vai sair de tudo isso, ele é um homem maravilhoso que a Granger não merece."  
**L. B.**, 24 anos.

Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e Lucius Malfoy envolvidos em um triângulo amoroso? Vamos esperar ansiosamente pelo desenrolar dessa história! E não se preocupem, meus caros leitores; _**Encantos da Semana**__ volta na próxima edição d'__**O Semanário das Bruxas**__, com mais notícias sobre o escândalo mais quente da atualidade!  
__**  
Nota do Editor-Chefe:**__ a sua colaboração é importante para Rita Skeeter! Mande uma coruja para a nossa redação com seus comentários ou idéias que nós publicaremos na próxima semana juntamente com o texto da coluna. A redação d'__**O Semanário das Bruxas**__ garante o seu anonimato; reservamos-nos o direito de publicar somente trechos das cartas._

Hermione jogou a revista longe, batendo os punhos contra a mesa da sala em uma tentativa de diminuir a raiva que sentia, mas não foi bem-sucedida; sua frustração e ódio praticamente mortal por Rita Skeeter continuavam tão grandes quanto antes.  
Respirando fundo e puxando a maior quantidade de ar que ela conseguia para seus pulmões, a bruxa sentiu que era inútil continuar a provar que ela era forte; não havia ninguém ali no apartamento para ver a sua demonstração. Soluçando alto e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, a jovem deslizou até o chão, ficando ao lado da mesa que socara com tanta força momentos antes. Apenas o barulho do seu choro ecoava na sala de estar vazia.  
Ela se assustou ao ouvir um barulho vindo da sua lareira, seguido de um clarão. Movendo a mão para a sua varinha que estava no bolso das vestes, ela se virou na direção do objeto para encontrar o rosto de Ginny Weasley no meio do fogo, parecendo muito preocupada.  
- Hermione! O quê houve? - a garota perguntou do fogo, vendo a amiga com o rosto marcado de lágrimas, o cabelo já costumeiramente volumoso em desalinho e a sua posição incomum no chão do apartamento.  
- Ginny... Eu... - ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, apontando para a revista que estava a quase um metro dela, as folhas dobradas umas sobre as outras de qualquer jeito; uma modelo estrelava a capa, sorrindo de um modo afetado e em posições diferentes a cada segundo, ignorada pelas outras duas garotas.  
Interpretando aquilo como um convite para ir até o apartamento de Hermione, o rosto de Ginny de repente sumiu do fogo, a lareira ficando quieta por alguns segundos até uma luz esverdeada brilhar ali, admitindo a figura completa da única menina dos Weasley na sala. Ela nem se preocupou em espanar as cinzas que normalmente grudavam na roupa, correndo até a amiga caída.  
- Mione? Hey, Mione... O quê houve? - ela perguntou outra vez, lembrando do objeto que a outra mulher havia apontado momentos antes. Acariciando suavemente as costas de Hermione que ainda chorava de um jeito sentido, Ginny usou a outra mão para apontar a varinha na direção da revista - _Accio_ revista!  
O conjunto de folhas grampeadas veio parar na mão da ruiva, que reconheceu o título com um leve franzir do cenho. Aquele não era o tipo de literatura que se encontraria normalmente na casa de Hermione Granger, mas ela resolveu não fazer perguntas quando a amiga falou de novo:  
- Abra... Abra na página 23, Ginny. - a bruxa falou com um fio de voz, tentando controlar os tremores violentos que sacudiam seu corpo junto com alguns soluços - A coluna da R-Rita... Skeeter.  
A bruxa ruiva piscou algumas vezes, sem entender absolutamente nada. A história de hostilidade entre Rita Skeeter e Hermione Granger já era antiga e não haveria motivo para a amiga estar lendo aquele jornalismo de quinta categoria produzido pela animaga não-registrada se...  
Entendendo que aquela era a fonte das lágrimas da bruxa, Ginny abriu na página certa e começou a ler a coluna, sua expressão variando do neutro ao começo do artigo e chegando no mais puro desgosto com o final, na nota do editor. Ela também atirou a publicação longe, ficando tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos naquele momento de raiva:  
- Aquela vaca! - ela gritou, se levantando do chão e incinerando a revista depois, voltando logo em seguida para o lado de Hermione - Eu não acredito que ela escreveu uma coisa daquelas! Mas, Mione... Você não tem que se preocupar com o quê essas pessoas dizem; quem lê essa revista não merece o mínimo de credibilidade.  
A bruxa mais velha ergueu o rosto, seu choro agora reduzido a ocasionais suspiros e soluços mais curtos; sua face estava manchada por duas trilhas feitas pelas lágrimas mais cedo. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando domá-los enquanto respondia:  
- Eu sei, Ginny. Mas as pessoas lêem, isso não deixa de ser verdade. E como é que eu vou trabalhar segunda-feira desse jeito? Com as pessoas me encarando como se eu fosse a mais baixa das bruxas, alguém da pior espécie sendo que eu não fiz nada? Nada!  
A ruivinha assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio, cruzando as pernas no chão e batendo de leve no ombro direito da outra:  
- Eu acredito em você, Hermione. Eu já ouvi várias vezes do Harry o que essa Skeeter dizia dele... Todos nós sabemos. E isso explica algumas coisas.  
- Explica? - a recém-promovida bruxa piscou os olhos castanhos, encarando a amiga - Explica o quê, Ginny?  
- Ron voltou para a Toca, Mione. Está lá desde a volta do baile de ontem... Minha mãe já tinha me avisado, então eu vim aqui para saber o quê tinha acontecido, porque conversar com Ron é ouvir uma história tão verdadeira quanto Lockhart falando das suas conquistas... - ela parou de falar - Você se importa que eu fale assim dele?  
- Do Ron? Eu não, mas ele é seu irmão!  
- Não, do Lockhart! - a ruivinha riu, tirando o primeiro sorriso de Hermione naquele sábado - Desde o dia que eu soube que ele se recusou a descer até a Câmara Secreta, eu me revoltei com ele.  
- Eu também. - a mais velha concordou com a cabeça - Quero dizer, eu estava petrificada, mas...  
- Entendo. - Ginny fez uma careta e voltou ao assunto original - De qualquer forma, eu imaginei que vocês tivessem brigado de novo ou qualquer coisa assim, e queria saber o quê tinha acontecido. Isso explica muita coisa, sobretudo os olhares da minha mãe. Ela acredita na Skeeter.  
- Muita gente acredita, Ginny. - Hermione comentou com um tom de resignação na voz.  
- É, mas eu queria que minha mãe não estivesse entre eles. Minha família me dá nojo, de vez em quando. - ela suspirou, e voltou os olhos para a amiga - Como foi? Eu não lembro de ver você ontem, no salão.  
- Ah, Ginny... - a bruxa mais velha mudou de posição, cruzando as pernas para ficar de frente para a amiga - Você viu o convite? Com as coordenadas?  
- Claro que vi. - ela assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Ron não quis que eu o ajudasse com a aparatação, insistindo que ele tinha de fazer isso sozinho... Sendo que eu faço isso no meu trabalho e estou acostumada.  
- Clássico.  
- Então ele finalmente conseguiu, e quando nós chegamos... Ele foi direto para as bebidas, comemorar. Eu fui atrás, andando mais devagar por causa do salto.  
- Eu odeio saltos.  
- Não gosto deles também, mas são necessários. - a garota replicou, conjurando um lenço com a sua varinha e assoando o nariz delicadamente - Desculpe. Então, quando eu cheguei no salão, eu senti algo estranho... Demorou algum tempo, mas eu descobri: a festa de ontem foi feita na antiga mansão dos Malfoy, Ginny.  
- Malfoy? Aquela era a mansão deles? - a garota ruiva pareceu surpresa com a revelação - Eu... Mione. A guerra!  
- Sim... - a garota replicou, sentindo um tremor percorrer todo o seu corpo - Eu só conseguia pensar em sair dali, em fugir daquele lustre de cristal e daquela sala... Não sei como Harry e Ron não perceberam, Ginny. Eu juro que não sei. Eu corri e saí na sacada, onde eu encontrei...  
- Lucius Malfoy. - a menina pronunciou o nome com uma considerável dose de revolta; algo perfeitamente compreensível vindo dela - E ele não te atacou nem nada?  
- Não!  
A resposta de Hermione foi tão enfática que Ginny se assustou; respirando fundo, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e prendeu o cabelo em um coque, usando uma caneta que havia caído no chão quando a revista foi atirada.  
- Não, Ginny. Na verdade, eu vi o senhor Malfoy outro dia, no cemitério. No dia do aniversário de morte do Professor Snape.  
- Pelas barbas de Merlin! O aniversário do Snape... Droga, eu esqueci. Mas ele estava lá?  
- Sim. E ele foi civil, não fez absolutamente nada e foi embora. E na festa também não, por mais estranho que seja! Ele me ouviu comentar sobre a mansão e conversamos, apenas. Pouca coisa. - ela acrescentou, lembrando dos elogios e decidindo não os incluir no relato - Eu achava que o Ministério havia redecorado tudo, colocado as flores, mas ele disse que as flores sempre existiram e me apontou três estufas. É verdade, Ginny: existem três estufas lá, uma delas onde o Professor Snape inclusive fazia experimentos.  
- Eu não imagino o Draco cuidando de flores na sua infância. - Ginny respondeu com um semblante esquisito antes de rir - Mas eu acredito em você; provavelmente Snape precisava de um lugar para suas maluquices, e ele e Malfoy eram amigos.  
Hermione concordou com a cabeça.  
- Eu estava olhando para essa estufa quando Ron chegou... E entendeu tudo errado, estuporando Malfoy e falando com aquela voz pastosa e bêbada. - Hermione fez uma cara de desprezo, engolindo a raiva que tentava voltar - Ah, Ginny. Eu sei que ele é seu irmão, mas...  
- Ele é meu irmão e um idiota. Infelizmente são coisas compatíveis.  
- Eu vou ter de concordar com você. - as duas sorriram de forma cúmplice, a bruxa mais velha então prosseguindo com a narrativa - Por mais que eu já tenha odiado Malfoy nos anos de Hogwarts e tudo mais, ele não tinha feito nada. Nada, Ginny, nem mesmo me insultar! Então...  
- Você não o atacou de volta. Justo.  
- É. Foi o que eu achei, mas...  
O olhar que Hermione lançou ao montinho de cinzas que representava os restos mortais da revista queimada foi tudo que ela precisou fazer para Ginny entender o que ela queria dizer. Abraçando a amiga, ela puxou a outra para cima conforme ambas se levantaram.  
- Deixa essas pessoas para lá, Mione. Você vale muito mais do que a opinião de gente invejosa. Venha, você vai trocar de roupa e depois eu te pago um sorvete no sr. Fortescue. Você não pode deixar que essas pessoas te derrotem. Você ganhou de Voldemort!  
Hermione sorriu, apertando a mão da amiga.  
- Tem razão, Ginny. Só me dê alguns minutos para trocar de roupa.  
- Ok. - a garota assentiu, deixando-se cair na poltrona que ficava perto da mesa. Sabendo que a amiga podia ouvir tudo do seu quarto, ela gritou - Mione!  
- Quê?  
- É verdade o que dizia uma daquelas cartas?  
- Qual delas?  
- Que o Malfoy estava bonito?  
- GINEVRA WEASLEY!

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Sobre as cartas, eu inventei as remetentes - com exceção de duas, cujas iniciais são de personagens do livro, do mesmo ano que a Hermione. Uma é Gryffindor e a outra Slytherin. xD E aproveitei para inventar duas moças cujas iniciais são AR e JI, numa pequena homenagem aos atores Alan Rickman (Severus Snape) e Jason Isaacs (Lucius Malfoy), que eu idolatro.

Kissu!  
Mari-chan. 


	5. Quatro

**N/A:** Agradeço pela atenção recebida novamente, seja em forma de reviews, favoritando a história ou então colocando-a no alerta de updates. :D Apesar da demora, aqui está mais um capítulo - que pode parecer bobo e sem muita coisa importante, mas é uma transição para coisas mais cheias de "ação" em breve. :) Acreditem, quero muito colocar o Lucius de volta na história. Muito _mesmo_.

Aliás, falando em Lucius... **Jason Isaacs** (ator britânico que o interpreta nos filmes) pensou em deixar o papel por não ter feito muito no quarto e quinto filmes e por não estar no sexto (ele se recusou a ler o sétimo livro até confirmarem que Lucius aparecia 8D), mas ao encontrar a Rowling, ele pediu para que ela o tirasse da prisão desesperadamente. A resposta dela foi: _You're out. Chapter one._ E ele assinou o contrato para os dois filmes do sétimo livro imediatamente. Eu já disse que amo o Jason Isaacs? :D Não suportaria ver Lucius na pele de nenhum outro ator. TT

Os nomes foram deixados todos no original (inglês). O site está comendo cedilhas, tils e acentos do nada, então tive que redigitar todos os caracteres que foram apagados no editor do próprio site; peço perdão por qualquer erro bizarro de ortografia que possa surgir em decorrência disso.

**Atenção:** Spoilers para todos os sete livros de Harry Potter. Eu desconsiderei o epílogo do sétimo livro aqui.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Mercy**  
Capítulo 04

* * *

Hermione não lembrava de ter examinado tão bem o chão do Ministério como naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Mordendo o lábio inferior em um misto de raiva, tensão e vergonha, a bruxa deslizou o mais rápido que ela pôde até sua sala no Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas, tomando cuidado para não desgrudar os olhos do piso. Aparentemente, o nível de leitura dos funcionários do Ministério não andava tão alto quanto ela supunha; por mais de uma vez a jovem se sentiu observada como se ela tivesse duas cabeças ou asas de hipogrifos nas costas.  
Um suspiro de alívio audível escapou da sua boca quando ela se viu à sós na sua sala e livre daqueles influenciados por Rita Skeeter; nem mesmo Adrienne havia chegado ainda. Aproveitando o silêncio momentâneo, Hermione sentou-se sua mesa e decidiu terminar todas as suas tarefas para o departamento; ela tinha até o final daquela semana para se desligar em definitivo do seu antigo trabalho e assumir seu posto de assistente no Departamento de Aplicação das Leis da Magia.  
Foi só então que a bruxa notou vários memorandos flutuando sobre a sua mesa, esperando pacientemente para serem lidos. Estranhando a quantidade de recados em uma segunda-feira quase sem presença humana naquela hora, ela não se surpreendeu ao abrir o primeiro e descobrir que se tratava de uma cobrança para a entrega do relatório sobre lobisomens que Wiblin havia pedido. Respondendo o mesmo rapidamente, ela passou aos próximos dez recados, todos com a caligrafia de Ron.  
Empurrando uma mecha de cabelo castanho para trás, Hermione suspirou pesadamente ao tomar conhecimento dos pedidos confusos do namorado. O ruivo se desculpava na maioria dos recados, mas em outros ele dava a entender que ainda culpava a bruxa por toda a situação embaraçosa do Baile do Ministério. Furiosa com a imaturidade do namorado, ela passou então ao último memorando que tinha a caligrafia de Harry: tratava-se, na verdade, de um pedido de Ginny para que ela almoçasse com a amiga, a fim de confirmar se Hermione estava de fato melhor depois do escândalo proporcionado por Rita Skeeter.  
A bruxa rabiscou uma resposta afirmativa rapidamente, dizendo que a ruivinha poderia levar Harry junto, se quisesse; fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que a única garota do Trio de Ouro havia almoçado com o herói de toda a população bruxa. Despachando o memorando e vendo o pedaço de papel flutuar suavemente na direção do departamento dos aurores, ela então notou um envelope com seu nome sobre a mesa, esperando para ser lido.  
Abrindo a correspondência rapidamente, ela se surpreendeu ao não reconhecer a caligrafia ali presente. A escrita era elegante e fluida, trazendo apenas duas palavras: "Muito obrigado". Não acompanhava qualquer assinatura ou indicação que pudesse ajudar Hermione a descobrir a origem do bilhete, a não ser um leve cheiro de ervas que parecia vir do próprio papel.  
A garota não teve tempo para pensar muito a respeito do recado misterioso; os passos característicos da figura gorducha de Lewis Wiblin soaram no corredor, fazendo a bruxa esconder os recados amassados de Ron em uma gaveta e retirar o pergaminho do seu relatório de uma pasta, tudo isso em tempo recorde.  
- Ah, senhorita Granger.  
- Senhor Wiblin.  
A jovem bruxa suspirou aliviada por não encontrar qualquer traço de escárnio ou superioridade na face séria do seu chefe; ele parece não ter escutado nada sobre o Baile ou então... Ele realmente não se importava com esse tipo de notícia, o que invariavelmente faz um pequeno sorriso nascer no rosto de Hermione. O bruxo mais velho pareceu não entender a origem da curva nos lábios da sua funcionária, mas não fez qualquer pergunta, lançando um olhar de desaprovação à mesa ainda vazia de Adrienne.  
- Já que a senhorita Widdershins não vai nos dar a graça de sua presença tão cedo... É melhor terminarmos logo com isso. Vamos, Granger.  
Dando meia-volta, a figura baixinha do bruxo sumiu de volta no corredor, fazendo Hermione correr atrás dele. Tirando as rugas das suas vestes cinza, ela esfregou as mãos que estavam geladas com suor e receio da sua entrada no Ministério; agora que ela já havia enfrentado a primeira leva de olhares invejosos, incrédulos e hostis, ela não achava que os ataques silenciosos que a esperavam ao longo do dia seriam tão piores.  
- Onde estamos indo, senhor Wiblin?  
- Aplicação das Leis. - ele respondeu lacônico, entrando no elevador junto com a funcionária e outros bruxos do Ministério - Você vai conhecer sua futura chefe e ter uma breve explicação do seu trabalho lá.  
- Mas eu achei que ainda tivéssemos essa semana para terminar os trabalhos antigos! - a garota de cabelos castanhos respondeu, sua expressão de espanto no rosto arrancando algo que parecia com o fantasma de um sorriso de Wiblin.  
- Teriam em tese, senhorita Granger. Mas a Aplicação das Leis decidiu que o volume de trabalho deles aumentou demais e que os novos assistentes devem começar imediatamente. Amanhã a senhorita já integrará o quadro efetivo deles, apesar do bilhete que o Ministro Shacklebolt lhe escreveu.  
A porta do elevador se abriu e os dois desceram, caminhando pela nova morada de Hermione no Ministério. Prestando atenção nas salas e na decoração diferenciada do piso, ela quase esqueceu de acompanhar os passos monótonos do seu chefe, correndo para manter-se atrás dele logo depois. Achando que deveria dizer algo, ela acrescentou:  
- O relatório que o senhor pediu sobre os lobisomens está pronto. A Adrienne tinha terminado a parte dela e eu revisei tudo, então...  
- Ah. - ele murmurou, parando na frente de uma porta cujo nome na mesma anunciava "Caroline Levett" - Pelo menos eu terei um último trabalho bem-feito entregue.  
A bruxa levou alguns segundos para recuperar a sua compostura, surpresa com o elogio inesperado do seu chefe. Sem palavras, ela apenas observou a figura diminuta de Wiblin bater com mais fora do que a necessária na porta, atraindo os olhares de dois funcionários que cruzavam o corredor àquela hora.  
- Levett? Trouxe Granger para você.  
- Ah, esplêndido! Entre, Lewis.  
A voz feminina que veio de dentro da sala parecia feliz com a notícia, emoção que não se refletia no semblante carrancudo do outro. Abrindo a porta e entrando no escritório na frente de Hermione, o funcionário do Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas trocou um cumprimento sem empolgação com a mulher que ocupava uma mesa espaçosa dominada na sua maioria por pilhas de papéis.  
Caroline Levett parecia estar entre quarenta e cinco e cinqüenta anos. Seu cabelo castanho estava preso em um rabo de cavalo elegante e seu rosto tinha pouca maquiagem. Dona de olhos azuis incrivelmente animados e espirituosos, ela abriu um sorriso contagiante ao ver a figura de Hermione na porta, levantando-se no mesmo momento.  
- Senhorita Granger! - ela exclamou, abraçando a jovem bruxa que parecia espantada com a recepção calorosa - É tão bom vê-la! Obrigada por trazê-la, Lewis.  
- Disponha, Levett.  
- Até mais, querido!  
A figura baixinha de Wiblin saiu batendo a porta atrás de si, mas Caroline não pareceu ligar. Pegando as mãos de Hermione nas suas, ela guiou a jovem até uma das cadeiras que estavam na frente da sua mesa, dando a volta rapidamente e sentando-se no seu lugar.  
- Senhorita Granger, estou muito feliz em tê-la aqui. O seu talento e eficiência sem dúvida alguma têm fundamento e creio que nosso gabinete irá prosperar com a sua ajuda!  
- Ah, obrigada, Senhora Levett. - ela sentiu o rosto queimar com os elogios, mas se sentia estranhamente recompensada ao mesmo tempo - Eu estou muito empolgada com a transferência! Mal posso esperar para começar.  
- E espero que realmente esteja! Trabalho não nos falta, como você bem pode ver. - seu sorriso diminuiu enquanto ela apontava para as pilhas de papel que Hermione já havia notado antes - Você será minha assistente, senhorita Granger. Uma mesa será colocada aqui para você amanhã... - ela gesticulou na direção de um lugar que parecia estranhamente vazio naquela sala tão cheia de objetos - E trabalharemos nos mesmos casos.  
- Entendo. - a jovem bruxa concordou com a cabeça - Cada um dos advogados então tem um assistente?  
- Exato. Nossos assistentes antigos acabaram de ser promovidos também, então solicitamos ao Ministro uma transferência mais rápida. O volume de trabalho tem aumentado, você sabe. Mas não se preocupe: não vou pedir para você fazer sustentações orais ou advogar em julgamentos; por enquanto você me ajudará com pesquisa, resumos e fichamentos. A última garota que trabalhou comigo fez uma bagunça com os nossos registros passados; precisamos organizá-los.  
Hermione concordou com a cabeça, resoluta. Ela sabia que podia colocar tudo em ordem.  
- Muito bem, querida. Vamos começar com um passeio pelo nosso andar. Vou lhe apresentar a alguns dos outros advogados, aos gabinetes mais importantes, à assessoria de imprensa... Considere a sua festa de boas-vindas. Infelizmente, muita coisa espera por você em breve.  
- Eu gosto de trabalhar, senhora Levett. Não será problema.  
- Ah, eu sei disso. - ela sorriu ao se levantar da mesa e indicar que a bruxa mais jovem deveria acompanhá-la - Aliás, todo o departamento sabe. Você não tem idéia da inveja que os meus colegas estão sentindo de mim por tê-la conseguido como minha assistente!  
As duas trocaram risinhos cúmplices e saíram pelo departamento. Na cabeça de Hermione, os problemas com Ron estavam cada vez mais distantes.

Hermione lanou um olhar para o seu relógio de pulso: seis horas e quarenta e dois minutos da tarde. Guardando o suspiro que quase escapou dos seus lábios, a bruxa arrumou o rabo de cavalo que havia feito uma meia hora antes, sentindo o seu cabelo volumoso tentar escapar do elástico.  
Na sua frente estavam pelo menos trezentas fichas de vários bruxos, espécies de certidões criminais do mundo mágico. No topo dos certificados constava o nome completo, local de nascimento, idade e atual moradia de cada indivíduo, os últimos dois dados provavelmente corrigidos com a ajuda de magia. Logo após a qualificação básica do mago vinha o relatório dos seus possíveis processos e condenações, estivessem eles em andamento ou já encerrados.  
Caroline não estivera brincando quando disse que a última funcionária havia feito uma bagunça com as fichas dos arquivos; parecia até que a assistente anterior havia se esforçado em deixar tudo sem qualquer padrão detectável. Olhando para uma longa lista em um pergaminho ao lado que continha os nomes que Hermione deveria encontrar na bagunça e separar para utilizar mais tarde nas atualizações com sua chefe, ela riscou o nome de Lisa Evergreen e passou à próxima ficha, somente para sentir seu queixo quase bater na mesa e voltar.  
- Lucius Malfoy...  
A ficha do atual chefe de família dos Malfoy estava nas suas mãos. O sono proveniente do tédio do seu trabalho braçal e entediante de antes havia sido completamente substituído por um estado de alerta e empolgação que a bruxa não havia sentido nos últimos dias, quase se esquecendo dos mistérios envolvendo a família dos Malfoy em decorrência da carga de trabalho que ela agora tinha.  
Os olhos castanhos da garota passaram rapidamente pelos dados iniciais: Lucius Malfoy, nascido em Wiltshire, Inglaterra, 49 anos e com residência oficial em Bristol. Sem perder tempo, a bruxa passou às informações mais significantes: os crimes. A contagem do Ministério era estranhamente precisa, levando em consideração a influência que Malfoy havia possuído dentro do mesmo; figuravam na lista o episódio do diário de Tom Riddle entregue à Ginny, a sua tentativa de ataque a Harry quando este libertou Dobby, a tortura de uma família trouxa e ataques violentos durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, uso da maldição _Imperius_ na tentativa de capturar a profecia no Departamento de Mistérios, fuga de Azkaban e inúmeros casos de suborno, suficientes para preencherem frente e verso da folha.  
Relendo todos esses dados, Hermione sentiu uma espécie de repulsa percorrer seu corpo; Lucius Malfoy era uma criatura desprezível, mas que ainda sim havia conseguido escapar de uma vida inteira na prisão com a sua família. Não fosse pela mentira de Narcissa que acabou por salvar Harry na batalha final de Hogwarts, ela duvidava que Malfoy estivesse sequer autorizado a atender os bailes do Ministério da Magia.  
No entanto... Alguma coisa tinha que ter acontecido com ele a sua família para justificar o desaparecimento total nos três anos seguintes queda de Voldemort. Era óbvio que ele ainda possuía grande parte da sua fortuna, mesmo que em números menos espantosos com o passar dos anos, e dinheiro sempre era uma boa razão para trazer a influência de qualquer pessoa de volta. Ela supunha que Kingsley também não era tão fácil de ser enganado ou bajulado como Fudge, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito de todo o Ministério; o quê havia acontecido, em nome de Merlin?  
Passos de salto alto no corredor alertaram Hermione da presença de alguém, de forma que ela rapidamente escondeu a ficha de Lucius e voltou ao seu trabalho. Segundos depois de riscar mais um nome da lista de pergaminho, a porta do escritório se abriu e admitiu a figura de Caroline, parecendo cansada ou frustrada com alguma coisa.  
- Ah, querida. Você ainda está aqui? - a bruxa mais velha murmurou com afeto, dando um sorriso exausto para a sua assistente antes de soltar o cabelo castanho e balançar a cabeça, massageando as mechas que haviam ficado tanto tempo presas - Não precisa fazer tantas horas extras, Hermione. Pode ir para casa.  
- Obrigada, senhora Lovett, mas eu...  
- Hermione, o quê eu lhe disse sobre formalidades?  
A bruxa sorriu, observando a sua chefe apontar com a varinha para uma jarra cheia d'água sobre a sua mesa, colocando o líquido dentro de um copo e depois fazendo o mesmo flutuar até ela no meio do cômodo.  
- Como eu ia dizendo, Caroline... - a advogada deu um sorriso brilhante ao ouvir seu nome de batismo, balançando a cabeça em um gesto de aprovação - Eu não me importo em ficar além do tempo. Estou quase terminando de separar a nossa lista do resto, como você pode ver. - ela ergueu o pergaminho com os nomes já riscados.  
- Ah, ótimo. Muito bom mesmo, querida. Amanhã podemos começar a procurar os autos que precisamos, então. Mas nós duas devemos ir embora agora; estive falando mais cedo com alguns outros advogados numa reunião com o Ministro e... - a bruxa notou como o semblante costumeiramente animado da sua chefe ficou sombrio, seus olhos fora de foco enquanto ela parecia pensar - Não, não precisamos falar disso agora, não é? Segunda-feira nós conversamos sobre a reunião. Mas agora, casa! Vamos Hermione, com certeza você tem um namorado solitário aguardando por você.  
- Eu... - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, lembrando de toda a situação no Baile do Ministrio. Ron havia procurado por Hermione diversas vezes ao longo da semana, mas a bruxa ainda estava machucada demais; o vexame ela já havia perdoado, mas a questão de confiança era muito mais delicada. Ela não sabia direito o que fazer ainda, se seu namorado precisava de tão pouco para jogá-la para o lado inimigo. Sem esquecer, claro, que ele havia aceitado com muita prontidão o apoio emocional de Lavender Brown após o episódio - Bom, eu não sei mais sobre isso. Mas tudo bem, amanhã eu termino o trabalho.  
- Isso, querida. - a advogada começou a jogar seus pertences para dentro de uma bolsa larga, a bruxa mais nova fazendo o mesmo logo depois. Olhando para a gaveta onde havia escondido a ficha de Lucius, ela perguntou:  
- Caroline, devemos listar as punições recebidas por aqueles que foram condenados? - a garota perguntou enquanto fechava o zíper da sua bolsa, colocando-a no ombro e observando a figura da sua chefe.  
- Hmmm, pode ser uma boa idéia. Se bem que não vamos trabalhar em cima de nenhum caso fechado, então talvez isso seja trabalho desnecessário.  
- Ah, eu não me importo. Acho que teramos um histórico melhor de cada um para quando trabalharmos com algum.  
Caroline sorriu para a assistente, apagando a iluminação quase que por completo da sala com a sua varinha e abrindo a porta com mágica também.  
- Querida, você é realmente formidável. Tem minha benção se decidir compilar essas informações, mas não acho que vai encontrá-las aqui...  
As duas bruxas saram do escritório, rumando para o corredor e se juntando a outros poucos funcionários que também haviam trabalhado após o expediente normal. Assim que entraram no elevador, Caroline se voltou novamente para a sua assistente enquanto prendia o cabelo em uma trança folgada.  
- Me lembre de autorizá-la a mexer no nosso arquivo central segunda-feira. Quando você devolver as certidões que não usaremos ao arquivo, alguém deixará você procurar pelos nomes específicos na seção de punições aplicadas. Só tome cuidado para não divulgar esses dados para ninguém; esse aspecto é estritamente confidencial, Hermione.  
- Claro, Caroline. Eu tenho perfeita ciência disso.  
- Eu sei. - a advogada sorriu enquanto o elevador parava no piso do átrio do Ministrio - Tenha uma boa noite de descanso, querida. Até amanhã!  
- Até!  
As duas se separaram, Caroline indo na direção de uma das lareiras para usar a rede de flu. A bruxa mais nova, no entanto, foi até um dos pontos de aparatação, surgindo dentro do próprio apartamento escuro em segundos.  
Sorrindo para si mesma, Hermione sentiu a excitação correr junto com o seu sangue. Muito em breve ela descobriria o que havia se passado com os Malfoy... E a perspectiva de solucionar um pequeno mistério fez o seu espírito acadêmico sempre sedento por conhecimento pular de alegria.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Parado, como tinha avisado. Mas as coisas vão ficar com um enredo mais interessante, prometo! E não, eu não esqueci do misterioso bilhete que a Hermione recebeu com um agradecimento.

Kissu kissu!  
Mari-chan.


	6. Cinco

**N/A:** Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, estou de volta! Obrigada pela atenção de todos que, apesar da minha falta de atividade, continuam firmes e fortes seguindo a história. -abraça- Ainda não temos Lucius de volta na história, mas temos algo... Parecido. Não sei como a fanfic está caminhando para vocês, mas eu estou adorando escrevê-la! E mal vejo a hora do sexto filme estrear nos cinemas, porque apesar do Lucius estar em Azkaban nesse período, o Jason Isaacs far um **cameo** no filme, como alguém em um retrato. O próprio Lucius, espero! Estarei certamente olhando para _todas_ as paredes atrás disso!

Como de costume, os nomes dos personagens esto no original. O editor do site continua maluco e não aceitando caracteres especiais do português (tils, acentos, cedilhas), então redigitei tudo manualmente no editor. Desculpas antecipadas por qualquer letra comida por acidente.

**Atenção:** Spoilers para todos os sete livros de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Mercy**  
Capítulo 05

* * *

  
O arquivo central do Departamento de Aplicação das Leis da Magia não parecia tão imponente quanto Hermione esperava. Parada do lado de fora de uma porta de madeira com uma coruja entalhada em alto relevo, a bruxa encarou a escultura por alguns momentos, achando adequada a escolha do animal. Tirando um pequeno papel dobrado de um dos bolsos das suas vestes, a garota entoou sem titubear:  
- _Verba volant, scripta manet_.  
O animal entalhado de repente abriu os olhos, piando relativamente alto e quase assustando a garota. Hermione chegou a olhar para os lados procurando por alguém que pudesse implicar com a sua presença ali, mas ninguém apareceu. Ela tinha, afinal, a permissão de Caroline Levett para acessar os arquivos e não tinha por que estar nervosa.  
A não ser... A não ser a certeza de que ela estava somente passos distante de uma explicação.  
A porta de madeira que até então estivera bloqueando seu caminho deslizou suavemente para o lado, permitindo que a garota adentrasse um cômodo absolutamente escuro e sem qualquer luz. Guardando o papel de volta no bolso, a jovem bruxa aproveitou o momento para tirar a varinha para fora a fim de murmurar um encantamento para acender a luz, mas não foi necessário.  
Junto com o fechamento da porta atrás de si, milhares de pequenos focos de claridade se iluminaram por todo o cômodo, permitindo à funcionária do Ministério a primeira boa vista de dentro do arquivo.  
Ele era imenso.  
Corredores e mais corredores de altíssimas estantes estavam à sua frente, parecendo não acabar nunca; apenas com a ajuda da iluminação suspensa do arquivo é que Hermione conseguia divisar um fim para aquele lugar. A jovem bruxa quase se deu um tapa na testa: mágica. Era óbvio que não havia necessidade de criar um imenso portal quando se podia aumentar o tamanho dos lugares por dentro, exatamente como ela havia visto na Copa de Quadribol ou como ela fizera com a sua bolsa ao fugir com Harry e Ron em busca das horcruxes.  
De repente, um barulho que a funcionária do Ministério não soube identificar veio de cima, muito parecido com o ruído que os grandes holofotes que iluminavam estádios e quadras esportivas costumavam fazer ao serem ligados. Hermione ergueu a cabeça e notou, com espanto, que uma letra "A" gigante pairava no ar, seus contornos vermelhos e brilhantes sinalizando o corredor logo abaixo dela. Em seguida, outras letras foram aparecendo no ar, sempre sobre as fileiras de arquivos, indicando o modo como estavam guardados todos os documentos ali dentro.  
Sorrindo para si mesma, a bruxa aprovou o sistema de organização local com um aceno de cabeça e acendeu a luz da sua varinha de qualquer maneira, encaminhando-se para a primeira fileira que estava sob uma das letras "M". Prosseguindo com paciência pela ordem alfabética, não demorou muito até Hermione encontrar uma caixa de papelão comum em uma das estantes, afortunadamente em uma das prateleiras mais baixas, exibindo o nome "Malfoy" em letras pretas e simples na frente.  
Colocando a varinha no bolso e usando as duas mãos para tirar a caixa do seu lugar, a bruxa decidiu verificar o conteúdo da mesma logo ali. Dentro da caixa, apenas três pastas distintas existiam, cada uma com um nome diferente na frente: Draco, M., Lucius, M. e Narcissa, M.  
A jovem bruxa notou que suas mãos estavam quase tremendo conforme ela puxou a pasta cor de areia que continha o nome do bruxo que lhe havia deixado intrigada; a razão da caixa não conter nenhum outro antepassado da família puro-sangue ali deveria se dar simplesmente pelo fato de que ninguém teria se importado em processar um Malfoy por qualquer coisa antes da queda definitiva de Voldemort, afinal, dinheiro e status nunca havia faltado àquela famlia.  
Exceto nos últimos anos.  
A bruxa abriu a pasta, contendo a própria respiração. Uma foto, provavelmente recente e também mantida sempre atualizada com a ajuda de magia, mostrava Lucius de frente, sua face com aquele olhar arrogante e superior que ela havia acostumado a ver no seu rosto; não se parecia muito com o bruxo que ela havia encontrado por acidente durante o baile. Pulando as qualificações objetivas do mago que ela já havia visto antes nas certidões com as quais estivera trabalhando, Hermione foi direto ao espaço reservado para aplicação e cumprimento de pena.  
Várias multas por suas condenações por propina e suborno estavam ali, mas não havia nada de diferente ou fora do comum exceto por uma única pena que Hermione nunca havia visto antes; ali, logo depois de todas as multas aplicadas ao patrimônio imensurável dos Malfoy, estavam os dizeres _"Nullificare - 3 anos. Efeitos vigentes de 1998 a 2001."_  
A bruxa franziu o cenho, colocando os documentos de Lucius Malfoy de lado e puxando os pertencentes a Draco e Narcissa, mas encontrou os mesmos dados em ambos. _Nullificare_? Aparentemente, parecia algo que produzia efeitos no tempo e podia ser prolongado por um prazo determinado, mas isso não significava muita coisa.  
Suspirando, a funcionária do Ministério devolveu os arquivos de mãe e filho para dentro da caixa, dando uma última olhada nas informações concernentes ao patriarca da família antes de fechar a pasta novamente; não havia mais nada ali que ela poderia aproveitar. Hermione usou a varinha para colocar a caixa de volta no seu lugar na estante, tirando um outro papel de dentro das vestes para procurar, agora, os nomes daqueles de quem ela oficialmente viera atrás.

- Caroline?  
- Sim, querida? - a advogada ergueu a cabeça e parou de revisar as anotações que havia feito para um caso antigo que havia sido reaberto e para o qual Hermione havia sido escalada para ajudá-la na pesquisa - Encontrou alguma coisa a respeito daquela suposta legítima defesa do caso Kelver?  
- Ah, não. Não ainda, Caroline. - a bruxa sorriu, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem; ela já deveria ter encontrado isso, não fosse estivesse sua curiosidade perturbando sua concentração no trabalho - Eu queria fazer uma pergunta, apenas.  
- Claro, claro. Se eu puder responder... - a mulher mais velha replicou com um meio sorriso, também colocando de lado a sua pena e tinteiro para espreguiçar-se devagar na cadeira, conjurando logo em seguida uma jarra de suco de abóbora gelado.  
- Eu estive olhando as punições aplicadas a alguns de nossos casos e encontrei uma que nunca havia visto antes. Sabe alguma coisa sobre a _Nullificare_?  
- Ah! Entendo a sua dúvida. - a advogada balançou a cabeça positivamente, agitando a varinha e fazendo com que um pesado tomo viesse valsando até sua mesa. Ela sinalizou para que Hermione esperasse alguns momentos enquanto ela procurava por alguma coisa no livro que, de onde a assistente se encontrava, parecia uma cópia dos anais das decisões proferidas pelo Wizengamot no decorrer dos últimos... Séculos.  
- Encontrei. Aqui, vejamos... Agosto de 1998: _"O Wizengamot, em sessão ordinária, decidiu, por 47 votos a 3, condenar Dorian Rice a 1 ano e 7 meses sob os efeitos da Nullificare, a contar da data desta sentença. O Wizengamot, no uso das suas atribuições, aplica hoje pela primeira vez o encantamento concebido para bloquear os poderes mágicos de todos aqueles que, na sua condição de puro-sangue, participaram, incentivaram ou apoiaram a causa d'Aquele-Que-No-Deve-Ser-Nomeado durante a guerra, acreditando erroneamente em uma superioridade das suas linhas sangüíneas. O encantamento será revertido no prazo exato determinado pelo Presidente do Wizengamot nesta sentença, podendo ser renovado caso seja constatada uma tendência à reincidência em condutas preconceituosas. Cumpra-se e publique-se. Londres, 23 de agosto de 1998."_  
A jovem bruxa sentiu o silêncio da sala ficar pesado quando Caroline terminou sua leitura e fechou o livro, mandando-o de volta para uma das suas estantes com a ajuda de magia. Piscando os olhos várias vezes, Hermione teve dificuldade de recuperar o foco e encarar sua chefe novamente.  
- A _Nullificare_ não é algo muito divulgado, Hermione. Foi um encantamento criado especialmente por encomenda do Ministério da Magia, visando punir e ensinar todos aqueles que, arrogantemente, pensaram ser superiores a bruxos nascidos trouxas ou então com somente um dos pais bruxos. Apenas o presidente do Wizengamot pode aplicá-lo sobre o condenado, sendo que ele obrigatoriamente tem um prazo de validade, digamos.  
- Quando os poderes mágicos dessa pessoa retornam. - completou Hermione.  
- Exato. - Caroline balançou a cabeça rapidamente, aproveitando para soltar os cabelos que estavam amarrados em um coque há um bom tempo - É um encantamento poderoso, afetando quase toda a vida cotidiana de um bruxo. Ele não pode lanar feitiços, produzir poções, montar uma vassoura direito ou até mesmo usar as redes de flu como antes; ele praticamente...  
- É equiparado a um trouxa. A alguém sem magia, suas principais vítimas durante a guerra. - a bruxa mais nova completou de novo, assombro ainda evidente no seu rosto - Por Merlin... É um encantamento muito poderoso, de fato.  
- Sim... Concordo. Por isso o Wizengamot tende a aplicá-lo somente naqueles que tiveram exibições públicas de comportamento inadequado. Os resultados práticos foram muito bons; eu pelo menos não atuei em nenhuma audiência onde tivéssemos um caso de reincidência.  
- E esses condenados... Foram excluídos da sociedade bruxa, por algum motivo? Ou apenas seus poderes mágicos são supridos?  
- Não, de forma alguma. - a advogada sacudiu a cabeça negativamente - Pelo contrário: o convívio entre nós é estimulado, até mesmo como forma de uma repreensão mais eficaz. Afinal, somente nós temos conhecimento das verdadeiras atrocidades cometidas por Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores... Mas muitos dos condenados pela _Nullificare_ acabaram abandonando o nosso meio para viverem entre trouxas enquanto a sua pena estava sendo cumprida.  
- Faz sentido. Menos discriminação e desconforto.  
- Com certeza. Mas sabe, querida... Você ficaria surpresa de saber o quanto esses bruxos mudaram ao retornarem para nós. Muitos deles não se parecem em nada com o quê eram antes, depois de terem sido obrigados a compreender o ponto de vista dos trouxas sobre a vida, assim como suas qualidades e pontos fortes.  
Um pequeno sorriso dominou o rosto de Hermione; ela poderia dizer que concordava com tudo aquilo em primeira mão.

O barulho de fundo na pequena cantina italiana em que dois dos heróis da Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort jantavam era composto apenas de talheres tilintando, música típica e conversas amigáveis, quebradas ocasionalmente por risadas mais exaltadas de um ou outro cliente que já havia bebido mais vinho do que o recomendável.  
- Harry, eu conheço você há anos. Eu sei que foi Ron que mandou você até aqui hoje. - Hermione replicou sem olhar nos olhos do amigo, cortando um dos seus cannellones recheados com mussarela de búfala, tomate seco e noz moscada.  
- Mione... - o garoto suspirou, frustrado, fazendo a sua franja castanha subir um pouco e exibir a famosa cicatriz que, felizmente, não doía nem incomodava o garoto mais famoso de todo o mundo bruxo há alguns anos - Eu não acho que seja minha função interferir no relacionamento de vocês dois, mas Ron é meu amigo. Você é minha amiga... E é terrível ver vocês dois assim, brigados.  
- Agora você sabe como eu me senti no quarto ano em Hogwarts. - a bruxa falou baixo por entre dentes cerrados, fazendo uma pausa para arrumar o guardanapo sobre o seu colo e tomar um gole do vinho tinto que acompanhava seu prato.  
- Eu... Bem, não posso negar que sei. Mas éramos crianças naquela época! Quantos anos vocês têm agora? - Harry argumentou, levando à boca uma generosa porção de uma lasanha vegetariana. A obsessão que Ginny havia desenvolvido nos últimos meses com uma dieta saudável para ficar em forma perfeita para as seleções dos Holyhead Harpies havia contagiado o namorado, aparentemente. Hermione notou que os robes que ele normalmente usava nas aulas para aurores novatos junto de Ron estavam um pouco folgados.  
- Harry, eu tenho 24 anos, mas não posso responder pela idade mental do Ronald. - a garota replicou, fechando o semblante; o bruxo reconheceu a utilização do nome completo do amigo como um mau sinal - Ele contou o quê aconteceu naquela noite do baile? Antes de chegarmos à mansão?  
- Não... - de repente, a fúria contida da amiga era tão evidente que o garoto-herói sentiu um medo sincero da melhor e mais talentosa estudante que cursara Hogwarts em muitos anos.  
- Ele não me deixou aparatar no baile, Harry. Disse que ele que tinha que fazer isso, porque era o homem da relação. O fato de eu estar acostumada a aparatar com coordenadas devido ao meu trabalho no Ministério nem sequer entrou na lista de possíveis argumentos contra a idéia dele.  
O garoto de cabelos castanhos sempre revoltos engoliu em seco. Realmente, Ron nunca havia primado pela cortesia e pelo bom senso em alguns momentos.  
- E quando chegamos lá, milagrosamente sem perder nenhum pedaço do corpo pelo caminho... Ronald foi correndo em direo às bebidas. Bebidas! Ele me deixou lá, plantada e sozinha no topo dos meus saltos, sabendo que eu não consigo andar rápido quando estou com aquelas... Coisas. E quando eu entro na casa, o quê eu descubro? Que estávamos na mansão dos Malfoy.  
Nessa altura do campeonato, ambos estavam corados: Hermione devido ao calor da conversa e da velocidade com a qual expunha seus argumentos; Harry por começar a se arrepender de ter aceitado defender o amigo de alguém que obviamente estava muito bem preparada para rebater qualquer argumento.  
- Eu fui torturada ali, Harry. Bellatrix fez questão de ouvir meus gritos por muitas vezes e eu não conseguia ficar ali dentro. Quando eu finalmente consigo respirar ar fresco e distrair a minha memória daquele dia horrível durante a guerra, Ronald chega bêbado e possessivo como um ogro?  
Tomando um gole da sua taça de vinho, o jovem auror notou que vários dos olhares das mesas ao redor deles estavam ávidos pelo lance seguinte na conversa que os dois amigos mantinham; Hermione havia subido o tom da sua voz mais do que qualquer um deles havia notado. Respirando fundo e ajeitando o guardanapo sobre a sua roupa, Harry encarou os olhos da amiga.  
- Mione... Eu concordo que Ron tem dezenas de defeitos e ele ainda insiste em enxergar algumas coisas como... Foi educado.  
- Nomeadamente no que diz respeito ao tratamento de mulheres. - emendou a bruxa, cruzando os braços e mantendo os lábios numa linha fina.  
- Isso. - o outro correu a concordar - Mas... Hermione, uma coisa não dá para negar: você estava com Malfoy na sacada, e muito perto dele.  
Um minuto de silêncio pesado transcorreu entre a dupla.  
- Harry... Eu acho que você não está insinuando o que eu estou pensando, mas, para o seu governo, fique sabendo que Malfoy mudou. As pessoas têm a capacidade de mudar para melhor, Harry, mas aparentemente o seu melhor amigo não tem!  
Irritada, Hermione jogou o guardanapo que estivera até então sobre o seu colo sobre a mesa, empurrando a cadeira para trás e saindo rápido do restaurante depois de agarrar a sua bolsa. Sem ação, o garoto-herói permaneceu sentado na mesa, observando sua lasanha pela metade com um olhar desfocado e sem saber como iria fazer para dar as notícias daquele jantar para Ron.  
Preocupado com o amigo, Harry não notou que ele era observado com uma curiosidade maior por um dos freqüentadores da cantina que estava mais ao canto, sua comida fria e abandonada desde que a conversa entre os dois heróis de guerra havia começado: Draco Malfoy.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** A frase em latim dita pela Hermione como senha para entrar no arquivo é um brocardo latino muito usado no Direito, sendo que sua tradução é algo como "a palavra falada voa/se perde, mas a escrita permanece".

Espero que a trama esteja ficando interessante! n.n  
Mari-chan.


	7. Seis

**N/A:** Sim, eu sei que sumi – e não tenho muitas desculpas, a não ser vida real demandando mais tempo e a inspiração sugada para outros lados. Mas voltei, já estou com o próximo capítulo em andamento e quem sabe não faça um hiatus anual agora. E boas notícias! _Alguém_ reapareceu na fanfic...

Estou mudando a formatação dos capítulos também. Já que o site não mantém parágrafos, vou usar esapaçamento duplo para ajudar na leitura. Vou tentar reformar os capítulos passados também.

**Atenção:** Spoilers para todos os sete livros de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Mercy**  
Capítulo 06

* * *

Hermione estava lendo na sua poltrona favorita à luz de um abajur quando escutou um ruído de algo batendo contra o vidro da janela; piscando os olhos, ela se levantou de onde se encontrava e deixou a página marcada de um grande tomo sobre a história do direito entre os bruxos para ir até a fonte dos barulhos, encontrando uma coruja pequena, de penas marrom-escuras e parecendo levemente cansada de alguma viagem grande.

A bruxa abriu o vidro, permitindo que a ave voasse para um móvel próximo. Ela apertou o casaco que vestia ao redor do corpo, evitando que uma rajada de vento mais frio lhe atingisse e foi até o animal-mensageiro que tinha uma carta presa numa das patas, não reconhecendo aquela coruja. Não era de Harry, não era a dos Weasley, não era do tipo padrão do Ministério, seus pais usavam o telefone... Quem poderia querer entrar em contato com ela?

Assim que ela conseguiu tirar o pergaminho do lugar onde ele estava preso, Hermione caminhou de volta para a poltrona e pediu para a ave esperar enquanto ela lia; a pouca luz do ambiente fez com que ela se inclinasse na direção do abajur para conseguir enxergar a carta, desenrolando-a depois de quebrar um selo de grande pompa e feito com cera verde. Aquele brasão era familiar, embora ela não conseguisse se lembrar de onde já havia visto o desenho antes...

_"Senhorita Granger,_

_Espero que esta lhe encontre bem. Gostaria, antes de mais nada, de agradecer-lhe por ter me ajudado a recuperar a consciência no baile do Ministério e por ter o discernimento de não estuporar qualquer ex-Comensal da Morte sem motivo, embora a vontade para tanto, especialmente no seu caso, seja absolutamente compreensível._

_Chegou ao meu conhecimento também o fato de que você teria defendido a minha família, ainda que indiretamente, durante um jantar com o Senhor Potter. Meu filho estava no mesmo local e transmitiu suas impressões a mim, o que reforçou a minha idéia de entrar em contato com a senhorita a respeito de uma questão profissional._

_Como imagino que seja do seu conhecimento em função do seu trabalho no Departamento de Aplicação das Leis da Magia, minha família e eu fomos sujeitados a várias punições por crimes cometidos antes e durante a guerra; no entanto, embora algumas penas tenham sido cumpridas, outras ainda exigem observações de regras específicas e o aval de um profissional do Ministério._

_Dada a sua reputação, considero que a sua autorização para as minhas transações não seria questionada. Caso aceite trabalhar para mim e não encontre nenhum impedimento para tanto, solicito a gentileza de uma resposta pela minha coruja. Se precisar de tempo para pensar, estou disposto a esperar também. Receio apenas que os valores a serem pagos não serão tão generosos como em outros tempos, mas acho que podemos encontrar uma quantia justa._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy."_

Hermione olhou para a coruja que estava quieta sobre uma mesinha, voltando a fitar a carta e repetir o gesto ao conferir se o animal ainda estava lá. O fato de Lucius Malfoy ter lhe escrito já era, por si só, merecedor de beliscões e de uma boa dose de espanto; mas ele ter sido educado, grato e ainda... Solicitar seus serviços parecia absurdo. Foi então que ela lembrou onde já tinha visto o lacre da carta: era o brasão dos Malfoy.

Talvez fosse por hábito de ser puro-sangue e rico que Lucius tivesse selado a correspondência daquela maneira; talvez fosse para garantir que era genuína, porque qualquer um, no lugar da jovem bruxa, teria se perguntado se não era uma mera armação. Claro que, depois de todos os encontros curtos que tiveram, a morena precisava reconhecer que ele havia sido cortês e educado, quando muito galante do alto do seu status e elegância aristocráticos; mas ainda sim, a mudança era tão... Radical que levava Hermione a pensar se não havia um golpe sendo planejado.

No entanto, ela se recusava a acreditar nisso. Não fora ela mesmo que defendera Lucius para Harry de maneira acalorada na cantina italiana? Foi com esse pensamento em mente e com o estímulo extra de demonstrar suas idéias para os outros dois membros do trio de heróis da guerra que ela correu pela casa em busca de papel e caneta, escrevendo numa folha de caderno e com uma esferográfica a sua resposta. Não havia metade da elegância da carta original, mas ela também não era puro-sangue nem sabia que era uma bruxa até seus onze anos, de forma que não tinha motivo para esconder aquilo.

Assim que terminou, a garota dobrou o papel e o encaixou no lugar certo para tanto na perna da coruja, murmurando que ela estava livre. A ave deu um pio suave e solene, quase como se demonstrasse que havia entendido a ordem e alçou vôo, passando pela janela aberta e ganhando o céu noturno de Londres pouco depois. A garota se questionou por alguns momentos a respeito do que, exatamente, ela estava iniciando ao aceitar aquela proposta, mas ela não deixaria passar em branco uma chance de demonstrar ao mundo que as pessoas eram capazes de mudar para melhor.

* * *

Uma das primeiras coisas que Hermione descobriu depois da carta de Lucius foi o fato de que ela ainda não entendia tão bem de direito dos bruxos como pensava; ela acreditava ter exaurido a pesquisa sobre todas as condenações que os Malfoy haviam sofrido, mas ela deixou passar um pequeno detalhe: eram todas condenações criminais. Assim como no mundo dos trouxas, a justiça dos bruxos também era segmentada em diferentes campos, de forma que restavam algumas condenações e conseqüências cíveis para os Malfoy.

Depois de voltar ao arquivo e dessa vez inspecionar as informações dos processos civis que Lucius havia sofrido, ela compreendeu, por exemplo, o que havia acontecido com a antiga mansão da família em Wiltshire: ela havia sido confiscada pelo Ministério da Magia como conseqüência dos crimes praticados pela família e por ter abrigado Voldemort durante a fase final da guerra, além de ter mantido diversos indivíduos cativos ou alvo de torturas ali. Aparentemente, uma facção mais radical do Wizengamot cogitou até mesmo a sua demolição, mas a residência em si era antiga e merecedora de preservação, apesar das coisas lamentáveis que haviam ocorrido ali dentro. E foi assim que a propriedade saiu dos Malfoy para passar para as mãos do governo dos bruxos, redecorando e dando outra utilidade ao local.

O resto da fortuna da família também ficara com destino limitado: depois de ter sido usado para pagar indenizações, multas e outros encargos judiciais, o que restou acabou sendo alvo de condições: os galeões só poderiam ser usados para comprar itens básicos para o dia-a-dia e, para despesas extraordinárias, um aval de um membro do Ministério seria necessário. Descumprimento daquelas formalidades poderia acarretar em penas pecuniárias e isso explicava, em boa parte, porque os Malfoy haviam sumido mesmo depois do término da Nullificare: o retorno à sociedade bruxa sem dinheiro fácil para uma família tão conhecida deveria ter sido vergonhoso para eles.

Tudo isso foi para que a jovem bruxa se certificasse de que tinha um mínimo de conhecimento sobre o que iria tratar com Lucius; ele havia gentilmente oferecido a ela a escolha de onde poderiam se encontrar para conversar, colocando a própria casa como uma opção, além de um restaurante ou estabelecimento público e até mesmo a casa dela; a exceção ficava por conta do escritório de Hermione no Ministério, já que o puro-sangue não parecia muito inclinado a aparecer em tal lugar para discutir um assunto de conteúdo relativamente privado.

Com Ron ainda mantendo seu silêncio e esperando que a namorada fosse voltar atrás para procurá-lo (se é que ainda podiam ser chamados de namorados), a casa da jovem assistente de promotoria estava disponível. No entanto, nada impedia que ela fosse repentinamente visitada por algum amigo pela rede de flu ou qualquer coisa do tipo, certamente criando um embaraço para todas as partes envolvidas. Afinal, para uma boa parte da população bruxa, Lucius Malfoy era um ex-Comensal da Morte ainda muito perigoso, alguém que pessoalmente causara muito sofrimento para os Weasley e Hermione não era cruel para desejar criar mais intrigas desnecessárias para a família.

A própria bruxa, na verdade, estava surpreendida por não pensar dessa forma a respeito de Lucius; conforme ajustava a sua saia e prendia o cabelo em um coque profissional, ela também achava que tinha todos os argumentos do mundo para querer que ele terminasse seus dias pedindo esmola na rua, mas, por algum motivo... Estava indo até a sua casa lhe ajudar, munida de todas as melhores intenções do mundo e uma genuína curiosidade a respeito daquele homem que havia se transformado tanto.

Ela tinha pedido as coordenadas do apartamento do seu potencial cliente em Bristol para poder aparatar; ela não tinha vontade de chegar suja de cinzas ou de errar o caminho com flu, olhando uma última vez no espelho para conferir tudo e apanhando uma pasta de couro de dragão e fivela de ouro que havia sido presente dos seus pais depois de que ela lhes contara sobre a sua promoção para o seu cargo atual. Respirando firme, Hermione sacou a sua varinha e realizou o feitiço, abrindo os olhos para se encontrar na frente do apartamento 45 de um prédio bem comum. Aparentemente Lucius não mais tinha uma casa, talvez pelo custo de manutenção.

A garota bateu na porta, mantendo a varinha na mão e a pasta na outra; não havia muito onde esconder a mesma com a sua saia e camisa social, além dos sapatos de salto. Ela tinha se produzido além do necessário, já que não iria até lá com as vestes do Ministério. Ela também se lembrava do jeito pomposo e elegante que o bruxo loiro exibia ao se vestir e não queria dar a impressão de que não estava à altura do trabalho que ele podia lhe oferecer, ainda que a sua competência fosse reconhecida pelos Malfoy mesmo nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Ela ouviu passos do lado de dentro e então o ruído de chave girando na fechadura; algo mundano e ainda sim difícil de pensar que era ligado ao bruxo mais velho. E então, de repente, a porta se abriu quando um segundo trinco foi removido e ela vislumbrou o seu potencial cliente, espantada, antes de mais nada, com a aparência do outro homem.

- Senhorita Granger. Achei que não era uma ocasião tão formal, peço desculpas.

A frase de Lucius definia os pensamentos de Hermione: ela nunca vira o outro tão... Descontraído. Ele usava simplesmente uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e uma camisa azul clara, lisa e que estava impecavelmente passada, ainda que aberta na altura dos dois últimos botões. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros soltos, caindo pelos ombros, destacando ainda mais o modo como seus olhos reluziam em conjunto com a camisa. Ele estava descalço e parecia tão à vontade que foi a mais jovem que teve a sensação de que interrompia algo pessoal em vez de ser Lucius quem estava mais simples do que mandava a ocasião.

- Oh, não. Eu acho que está tudo bem, senhor Malfoy. Eu apenas...

- Não precisa se desculpar por estar perfeita para o trabalho. Eu já ouvi dizer que perfeição é uma característica sua. - ele sorriu tão pequeno e de forma tão suave que a morena não tinha certeza se aquilo tinha acontecido ou se ela realmente fora elogiada de maneira indireta. Conforme Lucius andou para o lado e liberou espaço, Hermione passou para o lado de dentro da casa dele, segurando a pasta e a varinha com mais força que o necessário e analisando o ambiente em que entrava logo depois.

Era um apartamento de um homem, certamente; o tom das paredes, a mobília mais esparsa que privilegiava uma televisão grande, a ausência de porta-retratos ou objetos de artesanato tipicamente femininos... Havia plantas, o que surpreendeu a garota, mas no geral era sóbrio, elegante e arrumado como Lucius. E Hermione só percebeu que estivera parada ali quando o seu anfitrião pigarreou, mostrando uma mesa de jantar com quatro cadeiras mais a frente e onde existia café preparado e vários papéis.

- Se quiser se acomodar, senhorita Granger, já podemos começar e evitar a perda do seu tempo comigo.

- Eu reservei a tarde inteira para este compromisso, senhor Malfoy.

- É mesmo? - ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão indecifrável, fazendo Hermione se sentir tola e envergonhada da declaração; ela lutou contra um rubor que teimou em subir às suas bochechas para depois se mover, notando que Lucius não deixou que ela puxasse a cadeira: ele fez questão de acomodá-la como se estivesse em um restaurante e se sentou depois.

- Café, senhorita Grang...

- Hermione.

- Perdão?

- Me chame de Hermione quando estivermos a sós. - ela falou, sorrindo pequeno mas com confiança para ele, causando a transformação de um olhar de surpresa em um de compreensão; a bruxa ficou contente consigo mesma por conseguir fazer aquilo com o puro-sangue.

- Certo. Gostaria de café, Hermione? - ele indicou o conjunto de porcela branca com listras negras, sóbrio mas novo, certamente a fonte de onde emanava o aroma suave que ela sentia no ar.

- Aceito, Lucius.

- Tenho leite, açúcar e creme ao lado, caso prefira. - ele deixou que a garota adoçasse o café como bem quisesse, ficando na cadeira ao lado e ocupado em separar alguns papéis enquanto a sua convidada tomava a bebida quente.

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram enquanto Hermione tomava o café; ela tentava entender como Lucius podia ter se transformado tanto, mas acreditava que era algo genuíno; ninguém podia passar por três anos tão diferentes de tudo que conhecia até então e não sair transformado. E depois, o bruxo puro-sangue tinha tido ocasiões de lhe fazer algum mal e optara por não fazê-lo. Talvez, com Voldemort destruído, não havia mais motivo para ele continuar numa campanha contra gente como ela.

- Bom... Hermione. Como tenho certeza de que sabe muito bem, a minha condição atual é um tanto quanto... Delicada quando o assunto é o acesso à minha fortuna.

Fortuna essa que já havia sido lapidada substancialmente, a jovem promotora acrescentou para si mesma em silêncio, deixando que Lucius prosseguisse com a sua versão dos fatos ou explicações que ele julgava necessário.

- Meu dinheiro só é liberado para algumas coisas banais e, para mais do que isso, é necessário ter a aprovação do Ministério. Comprei algumas ações de Gringotes e outros negócios de menor reputação sem problemas, mas... Eu tenho em mente algo mais ambicioso para poder me restabelecer dentro da nossa sociedade. Algo que certamente mentes mais fechadas não aceitariam.

Naquele instante, Hermione admitiu que ficou com um leve receio de que tivesse caído em uma armadilha. Ela continuava se lembrando de que tinha sido ela que escolhera o lugar do encontro e que Lucius não podia estar armando algo tão evidente contra uma profissional tão reconhecida quanto ela em função da sua amizade com Harry Potter, mas ela forçou seus receios a serem engolidos ao apertar sua varinha com leve apreensão sobre o colo e assentir com a cabeça.

- Muito bem. O que seria essa sua iniciativa tão ousada quer requer a chancela de alguém de "mente aberta", Lucius?

Ele curvou os lábios de maneira quase enigmática, parecendo divertir-se, de certa maneira, com o desconforto que a bruxa tinha certeza que mascarava muito mal. Apesar de inteligente, bem-sucedida e famosa, Hermione ainda era muito jovem, estava passando por um período atribulado com seu (ex?)namorado, colocava uma pressão absurda em cima de si mesma e ainda estava sendo confrontada, de certa maneira, por um bruxo mais velho, experiente, confiante e perigosamente convincente e carismático.

- O meu tempo de exílio, digamos assim, foi certamente enriquecedor. Embora no momento eu não tenha pensado isso e a minha família tenha sofrido e passado por modificações profundas, eu fui capaz de entender a mente dos trouxas de maneira como nenhum bruxo pode compreender, especialmente os de famílias tradicionais como a minha. E eles têm algumas idéias muito interessantes sobre algumas coisas.

A mais jovem ficou quieta, apenas esperando pela conclusão do raciocínio de Lucius e com uma pontada de ansiedade.

- Durante meu tempo lá fora, descobri que criminosos como eu recebem um tratamento interessante. Alguns, em troca de uma pena menor, delatam seus companheiros... Ou até mesmo passam a colaborar com investigadores. Por que não posso usar o que eu aprendi com Você-Sabe-Quem e melhorar tanto os aurores como capacitar as pessoas?

O período de silêncio que se passou foi mais longo do que Hermione previu, mas Lucius não pareceu surpreso por aquela reação. A garota ficou quieta, tentando entender o que o bruxo de cabelos loiros estava propondo, respirando fundo e tentando colocar suas dúvidas em palavras:

- Você está propondo... Passar adiante seu conhecimento nas artes das trevas?

- Não apenas isso. Só é possível se defender bem delas quando se conhece as trevas muito bem.

- Mas Hogwarts já ensina isso às pessoas.

- Aulas não são suficientes, Hermione. Se me lembro bem, Potter começou um grupo não-oficial para treinar seus colegas em virtude das aulas pouco competentes que recebiam.

- Mas isso tinha a ver também com o fato de que a cadeira estava amaldiçoada por Lorde Vold...

- Não. Isso tem a ver com o fato de que as aulas são inócuas porque as pessoas acreditam que estão a salvo. - o mais velho falou com a sua expressão saindo da sua polidez e elegância naturais para algo mais inflamado e sério, surpreendendo a bruxa - Você não lembra disso porque sequer sabia que era bruxa... E talvez meu testemunho não conte por conta da minha filiação, mas Hermione... Nada impede que outra pessoa assuma o legado de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ainda hoje existem neo-nazistas, por que não outros comensais?

Aquilo calou Hermione novamente, algo que certamente teria tirado olhares de assombro por parte dos colegas da garota no tempo da escola; a mais jovem se via sem argumentos, sacudindo a cabeça lentamente e internamente impressionada pela aula de história trouxa que Lucius demonstrava; ele com certeza havia aprendido uma coisa ou duas sobre a humanidade não-mágica ou então... Elaborara aquele discurso todo de forma muito convincente.

- O que você tem em mente então, Lucius?

- Algo mais próximo do que Potter fez, para ser sincero. Um curso, ou especialização, nas artes das trevas. Poderia ser inicialmente para aurores, caso isso faça a iniciativa ser mais bem-vista. Mas, Hermione... - ele tinha os braços dobrados sobre a mesa, inclinando-se para a frente então e ficando mais próximo da promotora, o suficiente para que ela sentisse inclusive o perfume dele - Não se engane. Evitar as maldições e o lado obscuro dessas artes não cria pessoas protegidas. É possível resistir à Imperio, mas apenas se você for progressivamente exposta à ela; é quase como uma vacina. Isolamento total gera apenas ignorância.

O silêncio voltou, Hermione sentindo seu coração disparado e incerta sobre o que causava aquilo; não tinha idéia se era a proximidade tão avassaladora do bruxo, seus argumentos ou a idéia de que aquilo podia ser tanto um golpe como algo muito verdadeiro. Ela encheu mais uma xícara de café, notando as mãos levemente trêmulas quando foi adoçar a bebida, respirando fundo antes de erguer o rosto e encarar os olhos quase faiscantes do patriarca dos Malfoy.

- Lucius, eu... Não sei. É tudo muito recente e a sua idéia é...

- Ousada, Hermione. Eu tenho plena consciência disso. - ele replicou com mais calma, sentando-se na sua cadeira de forma mais relaxada outra vez - Essa pode ser apenas a reunião preliminar, caso você se interesse pela idéia. O que eu estou propondo, de forma geral, é abrir todos os meus conhecimentos sobre as artes das trevas para quem quiser entendê-las melhor, bem como treinar aqueles que visam combatê-las ou apenas se proteger de eventuais problemas. Algo mais avançado que Hogwarts, mas muito mais aplicável à realidade.

- Como alguém que rouba um banco e é pego para passar a trabalhar em consultoria de segurança de outros bancos para indicar as falhas. - ela falou, de repente, erguendo o rosto e vendo a expressão de Lucius se transformar em um sorriso que era evidentemente satisfeito.

- Exatamente, minha cara.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A²:** Perdões pelo eventual excesso de juridiquês, mas espero que esteja interessante!

Beijos,  
Mari-chan.


End file.
